Back Home
by rita louise evans
Summary: Trish got pregnant at 15 her family turned against her the love of her life Jeff left her to raise the baby by herself 16 years later Trish heads home with her 15 year old daughter how will she feel seeing them again and Jeff how will he react to this R
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Trish got pregnant at 15 to the love of her life Jeff Hardy she thought they'd be together forever but she couldn't have been more wrong he just left her and she didn't know why now 16 years later their daughter is 15 and, Trish has to head back to North Carolina to see her family will she be able to handle seeing Jeff and will Jeff be able to be there for his daughter or will he run again.

**Chapter 1 **

Trish was packing to finally go home to North Carolina after 16 years and her daughter Hayley came in.

"Mom do we have to go I don't know these people" Hayley asked.

"Sweetie we have to go it's time for them to meet you" Trish said.

"Mom I don't want too, they hate me" Hayley said.

"Baby that's not true" Trish said.

"Yes it is when you got pregnant with me they all turned against you so why should we have to see them" Hayley said.

"Because I need to go home I need to see my mom and my brothers they were young when I left and you need to get to know your uncles and your grandma" Trish said.

"What about grandpa" Hayley asked.

"Him too" Trish said.

"Ok I'll go but I have to be back here next week I've got my first gig" Hayley said.

"Ok sweetie but I think we're gonna have to go shopping before we go" Trish said.

"Why" Hayley asked.

"Baby I don't think what you wear will be appropriate" Trish said.

"Why" Hayley asked.

"Baby that's very much city wear" Trish said.

"Mom if they don't like the real me that's there problem I'm not changing who I am to fit in with these people" Hayley said.

"Ok you are just like your father" Trish said.

"Momma why did he leave us" Hayley asked.

"I don't know I think he was scared" Trish said.

"Mom he's not gonna be there is he" Hayley asked.

"I don't know he might still be on the road with the WWE" Trish said.

"Good coz I don't wanna see him" Hayley said.

"Me neither, come on lets go" Trish said.

Then they headed to the airport and a couple of hours later they arrived in North Carolina.

"Mom how are we getting there" Hayley asked.

"I hired a car for the week, so I'm gonna drive us we'll be there in about 20 minutes" Trish said.

"Ok mom" Hayley said.

Then they went to the house Trish hadn't seen in 15 years.

"Mom is this it" Hayley asked.

"Yeah this is home" Trish said.

"Mom this is a big house" Hayley said.

"I know I loved growing up here" Trish said.

Then she saw her mom and slowly got out of the car.

"Trish baby your home" her mom said.

"Momma" Trish said and hugged her.

Then Trish's dad came out and saw Trish.

"Hi daddy" Trish said.

"May I'm going to the shooting range I'll be home in a few hours" her dad said and walked off.

"Mom that was rued" Hayley said.

"Sweetie its ok" Trish said.

"This must be Hayley come give nana a hug" May said.

"Hi Grandma" Hayley said and hugged her.

"Come on lets get you inside you must be hungry" May said.

"Mom we're fine I think it will be best if we stay in the hotel it's obvious dad doesn't want us here" Trish said.

"Baby he does he's just stubborn" May said.

"Momma I thought he would be different about it now" Trish said.

"Hayley would you mind getting me some lemonade from the fridge" May asked.

"Ok grandma where is the kitchen" Hayley asked.

"It's down the hall on the left" May said.

"Ok" Hayley said as she left.

"It was hard for you father to believe his princess was 15 and pregnant he had such high hopes for you and being pregnant that young killed him it was like he failed as a father" May said.

"Mom I was so scared, I went to you two, you just turned against me and left me to raise a child on my own" Trish said.

"Trish you left what could we do" May asked.

"I left coz you wanted me too dad wouldn't talk to me it was like he hated me" Trish said.

"It wasn't like that" May said.

"Mom yes it was I would never do what you did to me too Hayley if she told me she was pregnant" Trish said.

"Trish I'm sorry I wish I'd stood up to your father" May said.

"Momma its ok it was 16 years ago and I know I've raised the best little girl in the world" Trish said.

"I can see that, I'm so proud of you" May said.

"Thanks mom" Trish said.

Then two men came in.

"Mom we're gonna go and meet dad at the shooting range" Michael said and noticed her. "Trish, Joey this is Trish" Michael said.

"Oh my god you two have got so big" Trish said and hugged them.

Then Hayley came in with the lemonade and put it on the table.

"Hayley these are your Uncles Michael and Joey" Trish said.

"Hi" Hayley said.

"When we get back we're gonna have a BBQ" Michael said.

"Ok but I don't think daddy will like it" Trish said.

"Are well he'll just have to get over it" May said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2 **

After her brothers left Trish was helping her mom get things ready for the BBQ.

"Shoot we need to get some food in" May said.

"Momma do you want me to go to the store for you" Trish asked.

"No sweetie you stay here and get your room ready Hayley would you like to come with me" May asked.

"Yes grandma it will give me a chance to get to know the area" Hayley said.

"Ok have fun" Trish said.

"Bye mom" Hayley said and hugged her.

Then Trish went to go and get their bags from her car and she took them to her room it was just as she left it she thought they would have decorated by now. As she laid their bags by the bed she noticed the picture of her and Jeff that Amy took they were so happy.

_**Flashback **_

_**After school it was really hot so Jeff, Trish, Matt and Amy went and laid in the garden at Jeff and Matt's place. **_

"_**Man it's really hot" Jeff said.**_

"_**Maybe you should cool down" Trish said. **_

"_**Got any idea's" Jeff said.**_

"_**Maybe" Trish said. **_

"_**Really what" Jeff asked.**_

"_**This" Trish said as she poured her ice tea down his top and ran off.**_

"_**Hey that's not nice I'm all sticky now" Jeff said and ran after her.**_

"_**Baby I'm sorry" Trish said.**_

"_**You will be" Jeff said.**_

"_**Baby I'm really, really sorry" Trish said. **_

_**Jeff was catching up with her as she couldn't run that fast coz she was laughing too hard when Jeff caught her he pulled her to the ground into his arms.**_

"_**Jeff you're getting me all sticky" Trish said. **_

"_**Good you got me all sticky first" Jeff said.**_

"_**Jeff I" Trish started to say and Jeff kissed her. **_

_**Then Matt and Amy came over.**_

"_**You two are so cute" Amy said. **_

"_**We try" Trish said. **_

"_**I think this is a Kodak moment" Amy said.**_

"_**What" Trish asked and Amy took the picture.**_

When Hayley came into her mom's room Trish was crying.

"Momma what's wrong" Hayley asked.

"Sweetie it's nothing I was just thinking that's all" Trish said.

"About what" Hayley asked.

"When I was with your father" Trish said.

"Why mom" Hayley asked.

"It's nothing really I just saw this picture of us and it reminded me of how happy and in love we were" Trish said.

Then Hayley sat beside her mom and had a look at the picture.

"Mom you were so cute" Hayley said.

"I know I guess we just wasn't meant to be" Trish said.

"Mom he's an idiot for leaving us please don't cry over him I hate him for doing this to you" Hayley said.

"Hayley I do not want you to hate him he was just scared he couldn't handle having a child at his age" Trish said.

"Mom you were the same age you didn't run off and leave me" Hayley said.

"I know sweetie but I loved your father very much and if I hadn't been with him you wouldn't be here" Trish said.

"I know mom I just hate to see you cry over him" Hayley said.

"Baby these were happy tears I just wish things could have been different" Trish said.

"Me too mom" Hayley said.

"Come on lets get ready for this BBQ" Trish said.

"Ok mom" Hayley said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3**

While Trish was helping her mom with the BBQ her dad and brothers came home.

"Hey momma, Trish" Michael said.

"Hey momma, Trish daddy's gone to put the guns away" Joey said.

"So how did daddy take the BBQ" Trish asked.

"We haven't told him yet that's a surprise" Michael said.

"I don't think daddy's gonna like it" Trish said.

Then her dad came round the back.

"Terry we're having a BBQ to celebrate Trish coming home" May said.

"Have fun I'm gonna go and watch the game" Terry said and went inside.

"I told you daddy wouldn't like it" Trish said.

"Will you excuse me" May said and went inside.

"Ooh daddy in trouble" Joey said.

"Terry you go back out there and you be nice" May said.

"Why should I" Terry asked.

"Coz she's your daughter who you love very much and she's just come home after 16 years" May said.

"I don't know what to say to her" Terry said.

"How about you start with hello sweetie it's good to see you" May said.

"I can't it's too hard" Terry said.

"Terry if you don't go out there and even pretend your having a good time you'll be sleeping with the dogs" May said.

"Ok but I don't have to talk to her" Terry said.

"Ok if you feel that you can't but I don't want you to be rued either" May said.

"Yes dear" Terry said.

Then they went back outside.

"Momma me and Joey are gonna go and get some beers" Michael said.

"Ok sweetie" May said.

"Hi daddy" Trish said.

"Hi, so you must be Hayley" Terry asked.

"Yep that's me" Hayley said.

"I think me and your grandma are gonna have to take you clothes shopping" Terry said.

"Why" Hayley asked.

"Have you seen what you're wearing" Terry asked.

"Ok your giving me clothe advise have you seen what you're wearing, this is stylish" Hayley said.

"Is that what you call it" Terry said.

"Well excuse me for not wearing clothes from 1963" Hayley said and everyone started laughing.

"You've got spunk I like that" Terry said.

"Thank you, mom I'm gonna go and get my guitar out of the car" Hayley said.

"Ok sweetie" Trish said.

"I'm just gonna go and get some rolls for the burgers" May said.

"Ok momma, daddy how have you been" Trish asked.

"I'm fine" Terry said.

Then Michael and Joey came back with the beers.

"Trish we've got a surprise for you look at who we bumped into at the store" Michael said.

Then Amy came around the corner.

"Amy" Trish said.

"I couldn't believe it when your brothers told me" Amy said and hugged her.

"It is so good seeing you how are you" Trish asked.

"I'm great I'm a mom now" Amy said.

"Really" Trish asked.

"Yeah I've got a boy and a girl Matt Junior's 6 and Megan's 2 in a couple of weeks" Amy said.

"Oh my god that's great how's Matt" Trish asked.

"He's great he's looking after the kids" Amy said.

Then Hayley came back over.

"Amy this is my daughter Hayley" Trish said.

"Oh my god you've got so big" Amy said.

"Hi" Hayley said.

"Hayley this is your aunty Amy" Trish said.

"Trish you and Hayley have to come over and see Matt and the kids" Amy said.

"Ok we will" Trish said.

"How about in a couple of days we have a welcome home dinner" Amy said.

"Ok thanks Amy I'd like that but where's Jeff" Trish asked.

"He's not on the road but don't worry I won't tell him your back if you don't want me too" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Trish said.

"Come on Hayley let me show you a few things about guitars while your mom's catching up with Amy" Terry said.

"Ok mom I'll be on the porch with grandpa" Hayley said.

"Ok sweetie" Trish said.

Then Hayley and Terry went to sit on the porch then Hayley took her guitar out and started playing.

"What music's that" Terry asked.

"It's rock music" Hayley said.

"Here try this" Terry said and started playing country.

"Grandpa I'm not that old" Hayley said.

"Young people listen to country music" Terry said.

"Not where I live" Hayley said.

"Then maybe you should move coz country music is music of the heart" Terry said.

"Really" Hayley asked.

"Yeah when I was your age I was in a band that's how I met your grandma" Terry said.

"Really" Hayley asked.

"Yeah we were pretty good we could have made it big then your grandma got pregnant with your momma and I quit the band to get a real job coz I had responsibilities" Terry said.

"Why did you abandon momma" Hayley asked.

"It wasn't like that I just couldn't handle my baby having a baby" Terry said.

"Oh" Hayley said.

Then May came out.

"Hayley can you go and help your uncles in the kitchen before the wreck the place" May asked.

"Yes grandma" Hayley said.

Then May went and sat beside Terry.

"Thank you" May said.

"She's a good kid" Terry said.

"I know Trish has done a brilliant job raising her" May said.

"I know I knew she'd be a good mom" Terry said.

"Maybe you should tell her that" May said.

"I can't" Terry said.

"Terry this is your chance to get to know her again don't ruin it to your stupid pride" May said.

"I'll try" Terry said.

"That's all I ask" May said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4 **__

The next day Trish and Hayley went into town to get some shopping. While they were leaving the grocery store they bumped into the one person Trish didn't want to see Jeff.

"Oh my god Trish what are you doing here" Jeff asked.

"Hayley can you take these to the car please" Trish asked.

"But mom" Hayley said.

"Hayley please" Trish said.

"Ok mom" Hayley said.

"Jeff I gotta go" Trish said.

"Trish please we need to talk" Jeff said.

"Why should I" Trish said.

"Trish it's been 16 years" Jeff said.

"I know that Jeff and I've spent it raising your daughter" Trish said.

"What are you talking about she's not mine" Jeff said.

"What are you crazy of course she's yours" Trish said.

"But" Jeff started to say and Trish cut him off.

"But nothing look at her and you tell me if she's not yours" Trish asked.

"Oh my god Trish I'm so sorry if I" Jeff started to say and Trish cut him of again.

"Jeff just save it, please leave us" Trish said.

"Trish please" Jeff said.

"Jeff you're too late" Trish said.

Then Trish got in the car and drove off and Jeff was just standing there trying to take in what just happened.

_**Flashback **_

_**Jeff was getting ready to meet Trish and Matt came in.**_

"_**Hey Jeff" Matt said. **_

"_**Hey Matt what's up" Jeff asked.**_

"_**Not much I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out" Matt asked. **_

"_**Matt I can't I'm meeting Trish" Jeff said.**_

"_**Ok cool how are you too" Matt asked.**_

"_**We're great I love her so much" Jeff said. **_

"_**I'm happy for you man" Matt said. **_

"_**How are you and Amy" Jeff asked.**_

"_**We're great are you going to the school dance" Matt asked. **_

"_**Yeah I still need to get my tux for that" Jeff said. **_

"_**I'm just going in my normal clothes I need to save my money for wrestling" Matt said. **_

"_**I would as well Matt but you know what women are like you can't pick them up in day to day clothes they'll tell you were to get off" Jeff said. **_

"_**True so I guess I'm lucky I've got Amy she's loves me no matter what" Matt said.**_

"_**True you and Amy are pretty much the same though you both like the same stuff" Jeff said.**_

_**Then there was a knock on the door. **_

"_**Jeff I'll get it" Matt said. **_

"_**Thanks man" Jeff said. **_

_**Then Matt opened the door and Trish was standing there crying.**_

"_**Trish what's wrong" Matt asked. **_

"_**Hi Matt can I please see Jeff" Trish asked.**_

"_**Jeff get out here" Matt called out. **_

_**Then Jeff came rushing in. **_

"_**Matt what's wrong" Jeff asked then he saw Trish crying "baby what's wrong" Jeff asked. **_

"_**I'll leave you two to talk" Matt said. **_

"_**Thanks Matt, baby what's wrong" Jeff asked. **_

"_**Jeff I don't know how to tell you this" Trish said. **_

"_**Trish what is it" Jeff asked. **_

"_**Jeff I can't do this" Trish said. **_

"_**Do what, Trish your scaring me now" Jeff said. **_

"_**Jeff please don't hate me" Trish said.**_

"_**Trish I love you I could never hate you please tell me what's wrong" Jeff asked.**_

"_**Ok Jeff I'm pregnant" Trish said. **_

"_**You're what" Jeff asked. **_

"_**I'm pregnant" Trish said.**_

"_**Really" Jeff asked. **_

"_**Yeah I found out the other day I've been too scared to tell you" Trish said. **_

"_**Why" Jeff asked. **_

"_**I thought you'd leave me" Trish said.**_

"_**Trish I love you I would never leave you we'll get through this ok. Everything's gonna be ok" Jeff said. **_

"_**Really thanks Jeff I just don't know how I'm gonna tell my parents now" Trish said.**_

"_**Ok Trish tomorrow we'll go and tell them together" Jeff said. **_

"_**Thanks Jeff I wouldn't be able to do this without you" Trish said.**_

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 5**

When Trish and Hayley got home Trish couldn't believe the nerve of Jeff how could he not know Hayley was his.

"Mom I'm just gonna put the groceries inside" Hayley said.

"Ok sweetie" Trish said.

Then Trish went and sat on the porch and Jeff came and sat next to her.

"Jeff what are you doing here" Trish asked.

"We need to talk" Jeff said.

"I've said all I wanna say to you so can you please just go" Trish said.

"Trish please just let me try to explain" Jeff said.

"Explain what, do you not know how much you hurt me I loved you so much it hurt and you just left me to raise a child on my own, even after you promised me you wouldn't" Trish said.

"I know but there's a reason why" Jeff said.

"And what possible reason could that be" Trish asked.

"After you told me I was scared but I was gonna do the right thing by you coz I loved you and couldn't imagine my life without you" Jeff said.

"Oh so that's why you left me coz you loved me Jeff you're a coward you left coz you couldn't be a man about what happened" Trish said.

Then Hayley came out.

"Momma grandma wants you" Hayley said.

"Ok sweetie, Jeff I think it's time for you to go" Trish said.

"Trish I'll wait here we really need to talk about this" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll be back soon" Trish said.

"Thanks, hi Hayley" Jeff said.

"Why did you leave us" Hayley asked.

"If I had know I wouldn't have" Jeff said.

"What are you talking about my momma told you she was pregnant" Hayley said.

"I know that but things happened after" Jeff said.

"Like what" Hayley asked.

"I really need to tell your momma first" Jeff said.

"Whatever!" Hayley said.

"You're just like me you know" Jeff said.

"I know I get that all the time I hate it" Hayley said.

"Maybe know we can try and get to know each other" Jeff asked.

"I don't think so I hate you for what you did to my momma" Hayley said.

Then Trish came outside.

"Hayley go and help grandma with the diner" Trish said.

"Ok momma" Hayley said.

"Jeff I'm sorry about what she just said" Trish said.

"Don't be I deserve it I know I hurt you and I'm sorry" Jeff said.

"Jeff I think it would be best if you just go" Trish said.

"Trish please" Jeff said.

"Jeff I really can't handle much more now when I'm ready I'll talk to you" Trish said.

"Ok you know where I live" Jeff said.

"How can I forget it's where you got me pregnant" Trish said.

"Trish I really am sorry" Jeff said.

Then Trish went back inside and went to her room she wasn't hungry anymore.

_**Flashback**_

_**Even though Trish was scared she knew Jeff was gonna be with her no matter what. It was the day of the dance and Trish and Amy were getting ready when Matt came in.**_

"_**Hey baby" Amy said. **_

"_**Hey" Matt said and kissed her. **_

"_**Hey Matt where's Jeff" Trish asked. **_

"_**I don't know I think he's gonna meet us there" Matt said. **_

"_**Oh ok" Trish said. **_

"_**You know what Jeff's like he probably went to buy you something special and he lost track of time" Matt said. **_

"_**Yeah I guess" Trish said. **_

"_**And hey I'm the lucky one I get to walk into the dance with two goddess" Matt said.**_

"_**True" Amy said. **_

"_**Shall we" Matt asked. **_

"_**We shall" Amy said. **_

_**Then they went to the dance and Jeff was nowhere to be seen, after an hour Trish was getting worried.**_

"_**Matt where is he" Trish asked. **_

"_**Trish I wish I knew but I'm sure he'll be fine" Matt said.**_

"_**Oh he's fine alright" Amy said. **_

"_**What do you mean" Trish asked.**_

"_**Look" Amy said and pointed to Jeff. **_

_**And Jeff was with Candice. **_

"_**I can't believe this what in the hell is he doing with her" Trish asked. **_

"_**What the hell is going on" Matt asked. **_

"_**I'm gonna go and find out" Trish asked. **_

"_**I'm coming with you" Amy said. **_

_**Then they went over there. **_

"_**Jeff what the hell is going on" Trish asked. **_

"_**What are you talking about" Jeff asked.**_

"_**You've been drinking" Trish said.**_

"_**Well done Sherlock" Jeff said.**_

"_**Jeff don't be smart what are you doing here with her" Trish asked. **_

"_**Nothing" Jeff said. **_

"_**I can't believe you" Trish said. **_

"_**What all I'm doing is having a good time I'm allowed to" Jeff said. **_

"_**Whatever Jeff I don't need this" Trish said and left. **_

"_**Jeff aren't you gonna go after her" Matt asked. **_

"_**Why should I" Jeff asked. **_

"_**Coz she's the love of your life and she's having your baby" Matt said. **_

"_**Whatever!" Jeff said. **_

"_**Jeff you don't deserve her" Matt said. **_

"_**Candice would you like to dance" Jeff asked.**_

"_**I'd love too" Candice said. **_

_**After leaving the dance Trish was sitting outside then Amy came and sat with her. **_

"_**Amy I can't believe he's doing this to me I really thought we were gonna be a family" Trish said. **_

"_**Trish maybe it's the alcohol" Amy said.**_

"_**It's more than that he knows how I feel about Candice" Trish said. **_

"_**Didn't you two used to be friends" Amy asked. **_

"_**Yeah until she tried to take Jeff" Trish said. **_

"_**Maybe you should go back inside and get Jeff coz the amount of alcohol he's had he won't be able to think strait" Amy said. **_

"_**Ok your right" Trish said. **_

_**Then they went back inside and Jeff was kissing Candice. **_

"_**I can't believe this" Trish said and ran out then Amy went after her.**_

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6**

During diner Hayley got worried coz her mom wasn't there.

"Grandma I'm just gonna go and see momma and see if she wants any diner" Hayley said.

"Ok sweetie" May said.

Then Hayley went upstairs and she herd her mom crying.

"Mom what's wrong" Hayley asked.

"It's nothing sweetie I was just thinking about something that's all" Trish said.

"Ok mom I was worried about you, you didn't come for diner" Hayley said.

"I'm sorry baby I just wasn't hungry I might have something later" Trish said.

"Mom was you thinking about Jeff" Hayley asked.

"Yeah it's kind of hard not too I loved him so much and he broke my heart so bad" Trish said.

"Mom he doesn't deserve your tears" Hayley said.

"Baby no matter what you think I would never hate your father it's because we loved each other so much that we created you, I would never change anything. I just wish I felt differently about him every time I'm near him I get the same butterflies in my stomach like I did years ago" Trish said.

"Mom your not gonna get back together with him are you" Hayley asked.

"No too much has happened but I would like you to get to know him but it's up to you if you don't want too you don't have too" Trish said.

"I can't mom, I can't forgive him for hurting you and leaving us" Hayley said.

"Ok baby but I hope one day you'll change your mind" Trish said.

Then the phone rang.

"Hey Trish" Amy said.

"Hey Amy what's up" Trish asked.

"I'm just ringing to see how you are and if it was still on for tomorrow for the BBQ" Amy asked.

"I'm ok and yeah we're still coming" Trish said.

"Cool and don't worry Jeff doesn't know anything about it" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy I'll speak to you later" Trish said.

"Later Trish" Amy said.

Then Jeff came in as she was hangin up the phone.

"You won't tell me about what" Jeff asked hearing the end of the conversation.

"Oh it doesn't matter" Amy said.

"If it's about Trish being back I saw her earlier" Jeff said.

"Really what happened" Amy asked.

"Oh I found out I have a daughter and she hates me and so does Trish" Jeff said.

"Jeff, Trish doesn't hate you and hold up you knew Trish was pregnant" Amy said.

"I know that" Jeff said.

"Then how did you not know you had a kid" Amy asked.

"I need to tell Trish before anyone" Jeff said.

"Jeff what happened" Amy asked.

"Ok I'll tell you but please don't tell anyone until I've had a chance to tell Trish" Jeff said.

"Ok I won't I promise" Amy said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

_**Flashback**_

_**Jeff was getting ready to meet Matt to go and get some stuff before the dance and Candice came over. **_

"_**Hey Jeff" Candice said. **_

"_**Hey Candice what's up" Jeff asked. **_

"_**Jeff there's something you need to know but I don't know how to tell you" Candice said. **_

"_**Candice whatever it is I can handle it" Jeff said. **_

"_**Ok Jeff has Trish told you she's pregnant yet" Candice asked.**_

"_**Yeah she told me a few days ago why" Jeff asked. **_

"_**Jeff I really don't know how I can tell you this" Candice said. **_

"_**Candice whatever it is I can handle it" Jeff said. **_

"_**Ok, Jeff I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but the baby's not yours" Candice said. **_

"_**What do you mean of course it's mine" Jeff said. **_

"_**Jeff you know how me and Trish used to be best friends" Candice asked. **_

"_**Yeah" Jeff said. **_

"_**Yeah I found out she slept with Christian that's why we fell out" Candice said. **_

"_**I can't believe this" Jeff said. **_

"_**You can ask Christian if you don't believe me" Candice said. **_

"_**Ok what am I gonna do" Jeff said. **_

"_**Jeff you need to do what's right for you" Candice said. **_

"_**I need a drink" Jeff said. **_

"_**I'll come with you" Candice said. **_

"_**Thanks Candice" Jeff said.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"I can't believe Candice told you that I'm gonna kill her" Amy said.

"Amy you promised" Jeff said.

"Ok I won't say anything but why did you believe her" Amy asked.

"I don't know I guess I was just an idiot but I didn't think she was lying, they were best friends" Jeff said.

"Jeff, Candice wanted you that's why she said it" Amy said.

"Ok your right but what am I gonna do" Jeff asked.

"Jeff you need to tell Trish what happened" Amy said.

"I've tried but she won't talk to me" Jeff said.

"Jeff you need to keep trying" Amy said.

"I know and I will I can't lose them again" Jeff said.

"Jeff if you need my help just ask" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 7 **

The next day Trish was getting ready for the BBQ when Hayley came in.

"Mom can I take my guitar with me" Hayley asked.

"If you want, your Grandpa Gilbert used to be in a band with my daddy" Trish said.

"Really" Hayley asked.

"Yeah I don't think they talk anymore which I think is a bit sad but maybe they can become friends again" Trish said.

"Mom Jeff's not gonna be there is he" Hayley asked.

"No he's not" Trish said.

"That's good" Hayley said.

"Come on lets go or we'll never get there" Trish said.

"Ok mom" Hayley said.

When they got there Gilbert was doing the BBQ while Amy was getting the table ready so Trish and Hayley went over to Amy.

"Hey Amy" Trish said.

"Hey Hayley, Trish you're here" and hugged them.

"So where's Matt" Trish asked.

"He'll be out in a minute" Amy said.

"Well if it isn't the second most beautiful woman from Carolina" Matt said.

"Hey Matt" Trish said and hugged him.

"You must be Hayley it's nice to meet you" Matt said.

"Hi Matt" Hayley said.

"Dada" Megan said.

"Yes princess" Jeff said.

"Me want mama" Megan said.

"Ok" Matt said and put her down then she ran to Amy.

"She is so cute" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I'm so glad I had a baby girl I was being overrun with men , but now that your back it's an even field" Amy said.

"So where's your little man" Trish asked.

"He's with Jeff they should have been back by now" Amy said.

"Amy I thought Jeff wasn't coming" Trish said.

"He's not they we're supposed to be back before you got here they must have got stuck in traffic" Amy said.

Then Gilbert came over.

"Hi Trish I just wanna say sorry for my son and I'm sorry too for not being there for you and Hayley" Gilbert said.

"Thanks Gilbert, Hayley come here and meet your grandpa" Trish said.

Then Hayley came over.

"Hi grandpa" Hayley said.

"Hi sweetie" Gilbert said and hugged her.

Then Jeff came around with Matt Jr.

"Mom what's he doing here" Hayley asked.

"Momma I made the baseball team" Matt Jr said.

"Sweetie that's great" Amy said and hugged him.

"Hey bro" Matt said.

"Hey Matt" Jeff said.

"Amy I'm just gonna go inside and get a drink" Trish said.

"Trish you don't have to go I'm going I'm really sorry I crashed your party" Jeff said.

"Jeff it's not like that" Trish said.

"Don't worry I know, well I'll see you all later" Jeff said and walked off.

Then Gilbert went after him.

"Jeff" Gilbert said.

"What dad" Jeff asked.

"So I should have said this to you along time ago you need to be there for Trish and your daughter" Gilbert said.

"I know that dad but as you can see they hate me" Jeff said.

"They don't hate you son they're just hurt by what you did you need to make it right with them" Gilbert said.

"I know that dad but what do I do" Jeff asked.

"I'll tell you what you need to do you need to get to know that wonderful daughter of yours then you can think about what your gonna do about Trish" Gilbert said.

"Ok dad but how Hayley hates me" Jeff said.

"Then make her see what a good person you are" Gilbert said.

"How can I do that I left her mom while she was pregnant with her and have not seen them since" Jeff said.

"Jeff you need to think of something do you want to lose them again" Gilbert asked.

"No of course not dad but I just don't know what to do" Jeff said.

"Jeff you need to think of something" Gilbert said.

"Ok dad I'll try my best but I think I'm too late" Jeff said.

"Your not to late Trish still loves you I can tell it's in her eye's and the eye's never lie" Gilbert said.

"I hope your right dad, coz I don't know how I managed all these years without her" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 8 **

After the BBQ Hayley went and sat near the river playing her guitar while she was playing, she herd another guitar behind her so she stopped playing and turned around to see who it was.

"I'm sorry I scared you I just herd you playing, I'll go if you want me too" Jeff said.

"No that's ok" Hayley said.

"You're really good" Jeff said.

"Thanks" Hayley said.

"Would you mind if I sat next to you" Jeff asked.

"No I don't mind" Hayley said.

"Thanks so how long have you been playing" Jeff asked.

"About six years I've always loved music" Hayley said.

"Me too I'm in a band" Jeff said.

"Me too" Hayley said.

"Really what music do you play" Jeff asked.

"Rock manly" Hayley said.

"Cool me too, Hayley if you need any help getting an album together you can come over to my house I've got a studio over there you can use it whenever you want" Jeff said.

"Thanks so how did you know my mom" Hayley asked.

"I've always known your mom we grew up together" Jeff said.

"Really" Hayley said.

"Didn't your mom tell you about me" Jeff said.

"I don't ask I don't wanna hurt her by bringing your name up" Hayley said.

"Hayley I'm so sorry I hurt your mom, you have to believe me I never meant to" Jeff said.

"Ok so why did you then" Hayley asked.

"Hayley I would love to tell you but I really need to tell your momma first" Jeff said.

"Ok so how did you get together" Hayley asked.

"We were about 11 and we were out here chasing fireflies when she just kissed me" Jeff said.

"Really that's so cute" Hayley said.

"Hey come with me a minute I'm gonna show you something" Jeff said.

"Ok but we can't be long, mom will wonder where I am" Hayley said.

"Ok this won't take long" Jeff said.

Then they walked to the over end of the yard.

"Look" Jeff said and showed her the tree where he carved Trish and his name in.

"Wow when did you do this" Hayley asked.

"When we were 13 I always knew we'd be together forever even after all this time I still believe that" Jeff said.

"Then why did you leave" Hayley asked.

"Coz I was an idiot" Jeff said.

"You didn't want me did you" Hayley asked tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Hayley it's not that please don't think that" Jeff said.

"Then why" Hayley asked.

"I really wish I could tell you but I really need to tell your mom first" Jeff said.

"Ok" Hayley said.

Then Trish came outside.

"Hayley can you go and help momma" Trish said.

"Yes mom, bye Jeff" Hayley said.

"Bye Hayley" Jeff said.

"Jeff what are you doing here" Trish asked.

"I came over to see you" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm not ready to talk to you yet" Trish said.

"Ok when you're ready I'll be here waiting" Jeff said.

"Ok" Trish said.

"Do you remember this" Jeff asked.

"How could I forget, we got into so much trouble for defacing that tree" Trish said.

"Yeah but it was worth it" Jeff said.

"Goodnight Jeff" Trish said.

"Goodnight Trish" Jeff said.

Then Trish went back inside.

"Mom he's not that bad I just wish everything was different" Hayley said.

"Me too sweetie, I'm glad your gonna give him a chance to get to know how great your are" Trish said.

"Me too mom" Hayley said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 9**

A couple of days later Trish was in yard when she saw her dad coming back from fishing.

"Hi daddy" Trish said.

"Hi" Terry said.

Then he went inside and May saw what happened.

"Terry you go back out there and talk to her" May said.

"I've got to get the fish ready" Terry said.

"I'll do that go" May said.

"Ok, I'm going" Terry said.

Then he went back to the porch where Trish was sitting.

"Do you mind if I sit here" Terry asked.

"No daddy I don't mind" Trish said.

"Hayley's a good kid you raised her well" Terry said.

"Thank you daddy" Trish said.

"I'm gonna go inside and finish doing the fish" Terry said.

"Ok daddy do you want some help" Trish asked.

"No that's ok you stay here and relax" Terry said.

When her dad went back inside Trish thought about when she told them she was pregnant.

_**Flashback **_

_**Trish and Amy were on there way back from school.**_

"_**Trish have you told your parents yet" Amy asked. **_

"_**Not yet Jeff was supposed to tell them with me but now he's with Candice I don't really know how to tell them" Trish said.**_

"_**Do you want me to come with you when you tell them" Amy asked.**_

"_**No that's alright I need to do this on my own" Trish said. **_

"_**Ok but you know I'm here if you need me so have you spoke to Jeff since the dance" Amy asked. **_

"_**No I can't believe he did this to me" Trish said.**_

"_**Me neither I thought you'd always be together" Amy said. **_

"_**Me too but I guess I couldn't have been more wrong" Trish said. **_

_**Then they got to Trish's house. **_

"_**Trish I'll see you later" Amy said. **_

"_**Later Amy" Trish said. **_

_**Then she went inside and her dad was in the lounge while her mom was in the kitchen so she went in the kitchen.**_

"_**Mom I really need to talk to you" Trish said. **_

"_**Sweetie can it wait until I've finished the diner" May asked. **_

"_**I'm sorry mom but I really need to tell you" Trish said.**_

"_**Ok just give me a minute" May said. **_

_**Then Trish went back into the lounge and sat down.**_

"_**Hey sweetie how was school" Terry asked. **_

"_**It was ok" Trish said. **_

_**Then May came in the room and sat next to Terry. **_

"_**Mom, dad there's something I need to tell you" Trish said. **_

"_**Ok sweetie what is it" May asked. **_

"_**Mom I'm pregnant" Trish said. **_

"_**You're what" Terry asked. **_

"_**I'm pregnant" Trish said. **_

"_**You stupid girl what have you done" Terry said. **_

"_**I'm sorry" Trish said crying her heart out.**_

"_**You've ruined your whole life how could you be so stupid" Terry asked. **_

"_**I don't know" Trish said.**_

"_**Are you sure" May asked. **_

"_**Yeah" Trish said. **_

"_**So where's that no good boyfriend of yours" Terry asked. **_

"_**We're not together anymore" Trish said. **_

"_**So now what are you gonna do raise this child on your own do you ever think before you do these things" Terry asked. **_

"_**Dad it's not my fault" Trish said. **_

"_**So whose fault is it you're the one who stupidly got pregnant" Terry said. **_

"_**Dad I know that I'm young but I'm gonna be the best mom in the world with or without your help" Trish said and walked off.**_

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 10 **

A couple of days later Jeff was in the yard when Amy came over.

"Hey Jeff" Amy said.

"Hey Amy what's up" Jeff asked.

"Not much have you spoken to Trish yet" Amy asked.

"I have" Jeff said.

"So she knows then" Amy asked.

"Not yet but as soon as the times right I'm gonna tell her" Matt said.

"Jeff the sooner she knows the better it will all be" Amy said.

"I know that Amy but I'm trying to just try and get back in their lives" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff I better go, but if you need my help you know where I am" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Jeff said.

After Hayley had finished helping May in the kitchen she went back in the yard and Trish was sitting on the porch reading, so Hayley went and sat next to her.

"Hi mom can I ask you something" Hayley asked.

"Of course sweetie what is it" Trish asked.

"How did you fall for Jeff" Hayley asked.

"I don't know really we grew up together, we we're best friends" Trish said.

"Did you love him" Hayley asked.

"Yeah I loved him, I loved him so much it hurt" Trish said.

"If you loved each other why did he leave" Hayley asked.

"I don't know I guess he was scared" Trish said.

"How did you break up" Hayley asked.

"He cheated on me with Candice" Trish said.

"Really so he didn't leave coz you was pregnant with me" Hayley said.

"Hayley I left him and everyone" Trish said.

"Why mom why did you do that" Hayley asked.

"Ok but it's a long story" Trish said.

_**Flashback**_

_**Trish and Amy was on there way back from school and Trish saw Jeff and Candice coming out of the cinema. **_

"_**Amy I can't believe he's done this to me I really thought he loved me" Trish said.**_

"_**Me too Trish do you want me to go over and kick there arse for what they did to you" Amy asked.**_

"_**No Amy that's ok if he wants to be with that skank he's welcome to her" Trish said.**_

"_**Ok but as soon as you say the word" Amy said. **_

"_**Thanks Amy I don't know what I'd do with out you" Trish said. **_

"_**Girl you're my best friend I'll always be here for you" Amy said. **_

"_**Thanks Amy" Trish said. **_

"_**So how did it go telling you parents" Amy asked. **_

"_**Not good my dad hates me" Trish said. **_

"_**I'm sure he doesn't he was probably just in shock" Amy said. **_

"_**I hope your right" Trish said. **_

_**Then they went to her house and she saw her mom and dad sitting on the porch. **_

"_**Hi daddy" Trish said. **_

"_**May I'm going out" Terry said. **_

"_**Mom are you and dad ever gonna talk to me again" Trish asked. **_

_**Then May just went inside without saying a word.**_

"_**See Amy I told you" Trish said. **_

"_**Trish don't worry I'm here and I'm sure they'll come round" Amy said.**_

"_**I don't think so Amy I have to get out of here I can't stay and watch Jeff with Candice and without my parents it's just too hard" Trish said.**_

"_**Trish come and stay with me, Matt and I will look after you" Amy said. **_

"_**Thanks Amy but I need to do this on my own I don't want my child growing up around hate" Trish said. **_

"_**Ok so where are you gonna go" Amy asked. **_

"_**I have a cousin who lives in Chicago I'm gonna go and stay with her, please don't tell anyone where I am" Trish asked.**_

"_**Ok Trish I won't but promise me you'll keep in touch" Amy said. **_

"_**Of course I will you're my best friend" Trish said.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

"Mom I can't believe you went though that and how could Jeff leave us for some random chick" Hayley asked.

"I don't really know and I don't really wanna find out" Trish said.

"I hate him how could he do that to you" Hayley said.

"Hayley I do not want you to hate him" Trish said.

"Mom he's a liar the other day he was saying how much he loved you and he cheated on you" Hayley said.

"I know sweetie but we was young" Trish said.

"That's no excuse mom I gotta go I'll see you later" Hayley said.

"Ok sweetie where are you going" Trish asked.

"I need to tell Jeff a few things" Hayley said.

"Hayley please don't do anything silly" Trish said.

"Don't worry mom I won't" Hayley said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 11 **

Then Hayley went over to Jeff's place and Amy, Matt and the kids we're there.

"Hi Amy, Matt is Jeff here" Hayley asked.

"He is he's just gone to get some drinks" Amy said.

"Thanks" Hayley said.

"So how's, your mom" Amy asked.

"She's fine" Hayley said.

Then Jeff came out.

"Hi Hayley" Jeff said shocked to see her there.

"Don't Jeff, I want you to stay away from me and my mom what makes you think after all these years you can come back in are lives after you cheated on her how could you do that" Hayley said.

"It wasn't like that" Jeff said.

"The other day I really thought you cared about us but you're a liar and I hate you and I'm not gonna stand by and let you break momma's heart again" Hayley said and walked off.

"Jeff tell her" Amy said.

"I can't" Jeff said.

"Jeff she needs to know do you really wanna lose them again" Amy asked.

"I can't, what's the point she hates me" Jeff said.

"Matt talk to your brother I'm gonna go and see Hayley" Amy said.

Then Amy left and she saw Hayley sitting on the bench crying so Amy went and sat next to her.

"Hayley are you ok" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Hayley said wiping her eyes.

"Hayley I know you don't wanna hear this but Jeff is a good guy he can be an idiot sometimes but he doesn't mean it. He just doesn't think before he does things" Amy said.

"I don't care I hate him" Hayley said.

"Hayley I know that's not true" Amy said.

"It is he hurt my mom" Hayley said.

"Hayley if I tell you something promise me you won't tell anyone including your mom" Amy asked.

"Ok what is it" Hayley asked.

"For all these years I was mad at Jeff I couldn't understand how he could leave Trish to raise you by herself especially after I had my kids and he was there for them. I think Jeff would make a great father if given the chance" Amy said.

"Why should I he hurt me and mom" Hayley said.

"I know that sweetie but it wasn't his fault" Amy said.

"What do you mean" Hayley asked.

"Candice lied to him" Amy said.

"So what he still shouldn't have done it" Hayley said.

"Hayley I don't know if your mom told you this but Candice and your mom was best friends" Amy said.

"Really how could Jeff do that" Hayley asked.

"Hayley the thing is Jeff is just as much the victim here as you and your mom, Candice and your mom fell out coz she wanted Jeff, she wanted Jeff bad. So she told him your mom cheated on him with Chris, and that the baby she was carrying wasn't his" Amy said.

"Really and he believed her" Hayley asked.

"The thing is he didn't at first but she made it sound so convincing, she even made out that's the reason they weren't friends anymore" Amy said.

"Really why didn't he say anything" Hayley asked.

"Up until you came back he didn't know Candice was lying, he thought you were Chris's child" Amy said.

"Really" Hayley said.

"Yeah, if he could go back and do thing differently he would" Amy said.

"Why hasn't he told mom what happened" Hayley asked.

"He's going to but he wants to get back in your lives first he loves your mom more than anything in the world and he loves you too, you need to give him a chance" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy I will" Hayley said.

"Thanks sweetie and remember please don't tell your mom, Jeff needs to do that" Amy said.

"I won't" Hayley said.

"Come on lets go back" Amy said.

"Ok" Hayley said.

Then they went back to Jeff's house and Jeff was sitting on the porch with Matt.

"Matt come on lets go and leave these two to talk" Amy said.

"Ok bye bro, Hayley" Matt said.

"Bye Matt, Jeff I just wanna say sorry for what I said" Hayley said.

"No I'm the one whose sorry I never meant to hurt anyone" Jeff said.

"I know you didn't, Jeff how about tomorrow we do something" Hayley asked.

"I'd like that come on I best walk you home coz your mom will be worried" Jeff said.

"Ok thanks Jeff" Hayley said.

Then they walked back to the house.

"Amy told you didn't she" Jeff asked.

"She did Jeff you really need to tell mom it would help her to understand why you broke her heart" Hayley said.

"Hayley I will but I need to do it when the time is right" Jeff said, and Trish came outside "hi Trish" Jeff said.

"Hi Jeff, Hayley I've made you some tea" Trish said.

"Thanks mom" Hayley said.

"Jeff would you like some" Trish asked.

"I'd like that" Jeff said.

"Mom me and Jeff are gonna go and do something tomorrow do you want to come" Hayley asked.

"Sweetie I would love to but I think you two need to be alone so you can get to know each other" Trish said.

"Ok mom but I'd really like you to go and so would Jeff" Hayley said.

"Trish it would be nice if you came but I understand if you don't want to" Jeff said.

"Ok, ok I'll come" Trish said.

"Thanks mom" Hayley said.

"I better go I'll pick you both up in the morning" Jeff said.

"Ok bye Jeff" Trish said.

"Bye Jeff" Hayley said.

"Hayley you're up to something" Trish asked.

"I am not" Hayley said smiling.

"Hayley I went through 15 hours and 45 minutes of labour I know when you're up to something" Trish said.

"It's nothing mom I just want you and Jeff to get along again" Hayley said.

"Ok, so what happened when you left it looked like you were gonna beat him up or something" Trish asked.

"I was mad mom but I spoke to Amy and she made me see Jeff's not all bad" Hayley said.

"I'm glad I really want you to have a relationship with him" Trish said.

"Me to mom" Hayley said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 12 **

The next day Jeff went to the house to pick them up and Terry was outside painting the fence.

"Hi Terry" Jeff said.

"Jeff if you hurt my girls again I'll kill you" Terry said.

"Terry I won't I promise you" Jeff said.

Then Trish and Hayley came outside.

"Bye daddy, hi Jeff" Trish said.

"Bye grandpa, hi Jeff" Hayley said.

"Bye sweetie" Terry said.

"Hi so are we ready to go" Jeff asked.

"Yeah so where are we going" Hayley asked.

"That's a surprise" Jeff said.

Then they got in to Jeff's car and Jeff drove them to the fun fair.

"Jeff I used to love this place" Trish said.

"I know you did that's why I thought it would be fun" Jeff said.

"This is pretty cool I've never really been anywhere like this" Hayley said.

Then they went inside.

"Mom I wanna go on the rollercoaster first" Hayley said.

"Ok you two are just too much alike I hate the rollercoaster" Trish said.

"Mom it's gonna be fun" Hayley said.

"If you say so I just hope it doesn't breakdown again" Trish said.

"Trish you have to admit it was fun" Jeff said.

"Maybe for you, you're a dare devil I was absolutely terrified" Trish said.

"I know, I remember I couldn't stop laughing" Jeff said.

"Why" Hayley asked.

"Your mom kept saying oh my god it's stopped we're gonna die, we're gonna die" Trish said.

"What it didn't help you saying they we're gonna leave us up there, you know what thinking about it I don't trust that ride you two just go on" Trish said.

"Trish I doubt it's gonna happen again" Jeff said.

"Ok you two have fun I'll be down here where it's safe" Trish said.

"Ok come on Jeff" Trish said.

Then Jeff and Hayley went on the ride, after the ride Jeff and Hayley got key rings done of them on there.

"Let's have a look" Trish asked.

"Here I bought you one" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff, this is so cute see Hayley it is scary" Trish said.

"Ok but it was still fun" Hayley said.

"How about we go on the log flume" Trish asked.

"Ok are you sure you're gonna get wet" Jeff said.

"That's ok it's a hot day" Trish said.

"Come on" Hayley said.

Then they went on the log flume and they all got drenched. After they bought the key rings after they was walking around and a kid came up to them.

"Jeff can I please have you autograph, you're my favourite wrestler" the kid asked.

"Sure kid" Jeff said and signed his hat.

"Thanks Jeff" the kid said.

"Your welcome" Jeff said.

"Do you get that a lot" Hayley asked.

"Yeah quite a bit it's all part of the business" Jeff said.

"That's pretty cool so what do you prefer doing more music or wrestling" Hayley asked.

"I love both I don't think I could choose" Jeff said.

"Are you gonna release your album soon" Hayley asked.

"Not yet when it's finished I will" Jeff said.

"Cool so when are you going back on the road with the WWE" Hayley asked.

"Next week but I might ask for an extension so I can spend some more time with you and Trish" Jeff said.

"Jeff you don't have to do that, we're going home next week" Trish said.

"Mom can we stay a bit longer" Hayley asked.

"Ok but I thought you had your first gig next week" Trish asked.

"That's ok I'll cancel it" Hayley said.

"Ok it looks like we're staying" Trish said.

"Ok so what do you want to do now" Jeff asked.

"How about I try and win this teddy" Hayley said.

"Ok cool" Jeff said.

Then Hayley went to the booth and she had to score three baskets to win, she only got one so she won a small teddy.

"Jeff go on have a go" Trish said.

"I don't play anymore" Jeff said.

"Come on Jeff I know you still got it" Trish said.

"Ok" Jeff said

Then Jeff had a go he got all three in.

"How did you do that" Hayley asked.

"I used to play basketball" Jeff said.

"He was the school captain he only gave it up for wrestling" Trish said.

"Why" Hayley asked.

"The coach said I had to choose I couldn't do both so I told him where to get off and I haven't played since" Jeff said.

"Jeff if you'd stuck to it you could be in the NBA now" Trish said.

"I know come on lets go" Jeff said.

"Which one do you want" the man asked.

"Hayley you choose I won it for you" Jeff said.

"Thanks dad" Hayley said and picked the big blue teddy.

"Trish did she just call me what I think she just called me" Jeff whispered to Trish.

"She did" Trish whispered back.

"Come on, what are you two whispering about" Hayley asked.

"It's nothing sweetie" Trish said.

"How about we go and get something to eat" Jeff suggested.

"Ok I'm feeling a bit hungry" Hayley said.

Then they went to get something to eat, while they were eating Matt, Amy and the kids came in the restaurant.

"Hey Amy over here" Hayley said.

"Hey bro what are you doing here" Jeff asked as they approached the table.

"It was Amy's idea she made us rush here and now I think I know why" Matt said.

"Oh" Jeff said.

"Come on guys lets go on the rides while mom and dad eat" Hayley said.

"No that's all right we've finished now" Trish said.

"No mom it's cool I really wanna spend time with Amy, uncle Matt and my cousins, you stay and catch up with dad, I'll go home with them" Hayley said.

Before Trish could protest they walked out of the restaurant.

"I've got a feeling we've been set up" Trish said.

"I think so too so what do you wanna do" Jeff asked.

"How about we go for a walk" Trish said.

"I'd like that" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 13 **

After leaving the funfair Jeff and Trish got in the car.

"So where are you taking me" Trish asked.

"I'm just gonna drop my car off at home then we can go for that walk" Jeff said.

"Ok can I put some music on" Trish asked.

"Sure go ahead" Jeff said.

Then Trish turned the radio on and Bleeding Love came on.

"I love this song" Trish said.

"I've never herd this before, so you still listen to this sort of music" Jeff asked.

"Yeah what can I say I have good taste" Trish said.

"Oh is that what you call it" Jeff said.

"Hey it's better than what you listen too" Trish said.

"If you say so" Jeff said.

Then he pulled up in his drive.

"So your dad let you build your house on his land" Trish asked.

"Yeah it's my home I love this place whenever I get time off I come home" Jeff said.

"Jeff can I ask you something" Trish asked.

"Yeah go ahead" Jeff said.

"Did you ever think about me" Trish asked.

"All the time Trish I'm so sorry about what happened" Jeff said.

"I know you are come on lets go for this walk" Trish said.

Then they started walking threw the ranch.

"So what have you been doing all these years" Jeff asked.

"Apart from raising Hayley I'm a fashion designer" Trish said.

"Really I thought you would have done something to do with wrestling" Jeff said.

"Yeah so did I a long time ago but I couldn't do that with Hayley so I went to college part time while Hayley was in school, it wasn't easy but we managed" Trish said.

"Didn't your parents help" Jeff asked.

"Jeff until last week I hadn't seen my parents in 16 years" Trish said.

"Really I thought they would have been in touch" Jeff asked.

"Yeah well they didn't so apart from wrestling what have you been doing" Trish asked.

"I done a bit of motor cross and I do music that's it really" Jeff said.

"Jeff why did you leave us for Candice" Trish asked.

"I was never with Candice ok I went out with her a couple of times but we never did anything I swear, I still loved you" Jeff said.

"Jeff if you loved me you wouldn't have hurt me" Trish said.

"I never meant to honest there's some things you need to know" Jeff said.

"Jeff I really don't wanna hear it, I still love you even after all these years even after you hurt me so bad and left me to raise our daughter on my own, but I can't be with you Trish said.

"Trish I'm sorry but it's not my fault" Jeff said.

"What! Well it's not mine I never made you hurt me and leave me" Trish said.

"I know that I was an idiot" Jeff said.

"Jeff this is just too hard" Trish said.

"Trish I love you I always have and there's nothing I want more than to be with you and I really hope one day you'll forgive me but can we try and be friends again" Jeff asked.

"I don't know" Trish said.

"Please how about we start with tomorrow I'll come over and we can hang out like we used to" Jeff said.

"Ok but I'm not promising you anything" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'll see you later" Trish said.

"Bye Trish" Jeff said and kissed her on the cheek.

Then Trish went home and Hayley was sitting on the front porch.

"Hey mom so what did you and Dad do" Hayley asked.

"Hayley what you did was wrong I'm not ready for this" Trish said.

"I'm sorry mom I just want you to be happy" Hayley said.

"I know you do sweetie" Trish said.

"So where's dad" Hayley asked.

"He's at home he's coming over tomorrow and we're gonna do something the three of us, you are not going anywhere tomorrow" Trish said.

"Yes mom" Hayley said.

"So what made you change your mind about Jeff" Trish asked.

"I don't really know it just sort of happened he's a good man isn't he mom" Hayley asked.

"He is" Trish said.

"Mom can I go over and see him" Hayley asked.

"Of course" Trish said.

"Thanks mom I'll see you later" Hayley said and hugged her.

Then Hayley went over to see Jeff and he was sitting on the porch playing his guitar.

"Hi dad" Hayley said.

"Hi princess what's up" Jeff said.

"I just wanted to come over and see you" Hayley said.

"Well I'm glad you did, so what do you wanna do" Jeff asked.

"I don't know how about we just sit here and talk" Hayley said.

"I'd like that so how's school going" Jeff asked.

"It's summer break now but it's going good my grades are pretty good" Hayley said.

"Well you get that from your mom I wasn't that good at school" Jeff said.

"How was mom at school" Hayley asked.

"What do you mean" Jeff asked.

"Like how was she" Hayley asked.

"She was the most beautiful thing in the school you mom was one of the reason I even went to school, she was smart and popular, and me well after leaving the basketball team I became myself doing what I wanted to do" Jeff said.

"Dad you really loved mom didn't you" Hayley asked.

"Yeah so much it hurt" Jeff said.

"Can I ask you something" Hayley asked.

"Yeah if Candice hadn't lied to you would you have left" Hayley asked.

"Of course not I loved your mom too much I wanted us to become a family I was gonna ask your mom to marry me at the dance, I had the ring and everything" Jeff said.

"Really have you still got it" Hayley asked.

"Yeah I carry it with me everywhere" Jeff said and he took it off his chain on his neck.

"Why did you keep it after all these years" Hayley asked.

"I didn't have the heart to throw it away, even after what Candice told me I still loved your mom" Jeff said.

"Dad you should give it to her and tell her what happened" Hayley said.

"Now's not the right time I want your mom to get back together with me coz she wants to not because of what happened in the past" Jeff said.

"Ok dad well I better go it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow" Hayley said.

"Ok sweetie and say goodnight to your mom for me" Jeff asked.

"I will goodnight dad" Hayley said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 14 **

The next day Jeff was getting everything ready for when Trish and Hayley came over when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming" Jeff said.

When he opened the door Trish and Hayley was there.

"Hey I was on my way to pick you up" Jeff said.

"I know Hayley couldn't wait so we decided to walk over" Trish said.

"So where are we going today" Hayley asked.

"No where" Jeff said.

"So what are we gonna do" Hayley asked.

"I thought we could stay here there's so much to do here" Jeff said.

"Ok so what are we gonna do" Hayley asked.

"I was thinking we could take a walk and I'll show you around, then we'll come back here and I'll cook us something to eat" Jeff said.

"Jeff you can cook" Trish asked.

"Yeah it was either learn or starve" Jeff said.

"Good point" Trish said.

Then they started walking threw the yard.

"Jeff do you remember that trampoline ring you and Matt made that was so fun didn't it used to be around here some where" Trish asked.

"Yeah it still is" Jeff said.

"No way I thought you would have got rid of that ages ago" Trish said.

"No there's nothing wrong with it see" Jeff said.

"Oh my god I can't believe you still got it" Trish said.

"Yep" Jeff said and went on it "see there's nothing wrong with it" Jeff said.

"So is this where you learnt to wrestle" Hayley asked.

"Yeah me, your mom, Matt and Amy" Jeff said.

"No way, mom you used to wrestle" Hayley asked.

"Yes a very long time ago" Trish said.

"No way this is so cool was you any good" Hayley asked.

"Your mom was better than most of the girls in the WWE now" Jeff said.

"Ah yeah sure Jeff I was good on a trampoline I never wrestled in a real ring" Trish said.

"No but I know you could I bet you still got it" Jeff said.

"I don't think so alright I'm not getting on that thing it's old and rusty" Trish said.

"Ah come on Trish you know you want to" Jeff said.

"I don't think so" Trish said.

"Mom please show me" Hayley asked.

"Hayley ask your dad" Trish said.

"Ok" Hayley said.

Then Jeff got up on the rope "Hayley this is a Swanton Bomb and it's my finishing move" Jeff said.

Then Jeff done the Swanton Bomb.

"Oh my god how did you do that" Hayley asked.

"It just takes years of practise your mom can do it" Jeff said.

"Correction Jeff I could do it I'm not even gonna attempt it now and end up in the emergency department" Trish said.

"Can I have a go" Hayley asked.

"Hayley don't even think about it me and Jeff had been wrestling years before we done stuff like that" Trish said.

"Ok mom, dad can you teach me a little bit" Hayley asked.

"Yeah ok now this is called a leg drop your uncle does this move on his opponents then there's the Moonsault but I'm not very good at that one, your mom and Amy are the best at that" Jeff said.

"Jeff that is not gonna work I'm not getting on that death pit" Trish said.

"Chicken" Jeff said.

"Jeff" Trish said.

"Dad mom's getting old she can't do that now" Hayley said.

"Hayley who are you calling old I'm only 31" Trish said.

"Hayley I think your right she's defiantly to old maybe we should be heading back so she can have a nap" Jeff said.

"Yep" Hayley said.

"I'll show you two for calling me old" Trish said.

Then she got up on the rope and pulled the perfect Moonsault.

"Oh my god mom that was awesome" Hayley said.

"Trish you still got it" Jeff said.

"Ok so I have but that will teach you two for calling me old" Trish said.

"You're pretty good but you still couldn't beat me" Jeff said.

"Maybe not on my own but now there are two Stratus women to take you on" Trish said.

"What do you mean" Jeff asked.

"Come on Hayley lets show him what we can do" Trish said.

"Huh!" Jeff said as Trish grabbed him and tossed him on the trampoline and they both jumped on him. "Ok you win" Jeff said.

"Ok come on lets go back to the house I'm feeling a bit hungry" Trish said.

"Me too" Hayley said.

"Ok lets go" Jeff said.

Then they got back to the house.

"So what would you like to eat" Jeff asked.

"I don't mind surprise me" Trish said.

"Ok cool" Jeff said.

"Dad where's your studio" Hayley asked.

"It's just down the hall on the left" Jeff said.

"Dad can I go in there" Hayley asked.

"Of course" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'll help you with the food" Trish said.

"I'd like that" Jeff said.

Then they went into the kitchen.

"How's chicken sound" Jeff asked.

"Sounds great where's your flour" Trish asked.

"Here I'll get it" Jeff said and handed her the flour.

"Ok I'll get started on the batter" Trish said.

"Ok I'll cut the potatoes" Jeff said.

When they were cooking they could here Hayley singing.

"She's really good" Jeff said.

"I know she gets that from you you've got a great voice" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish but your not that bad have you herd Matt" Jeff said.

"Ha, ha very funny" Trish said.

"What you only cracked one window Matt cracked them all" Jeff said.

Then Trish threw the flour at him.

"I can't believe you just did that" Jeff said.

"You deserved it" Trish said.

"Right ok" Jeff said and threw some at her.

"I can't believe you just did that" Trish said and chased him around the table throwing stuff at him.

Then he tripped and she fell on top of him, they couldn't stop laughing. Trish looked into his eye's it been so long since they were like this and to her surprise she kissed him. A couple of minutes later Hayley went into the kitchen and saw them kissing so she cleared her throat and they stopped kissing.

"Ah Jeff I'm sorry" Trish said as she got up and ran out.

Then Jeff went after her but she was gone.

"What have I done" Jeff said.

"Don't worry dad, I'll see you later" Hayley said.

"Later princess" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the reviews I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer broke so I needed to get it fixed.

**Chapter 15**

When Hayley got home Trish was sitting on the porch crying.

"Mom are you ok" Hayley asked.

"Yeah" Trish said wiping her eyes.

"Mom why did you run off" Hayley asked.

"I really don't know one minute we we're having fun like we used too then it was like I was back in high school, why did this have to happen" Trish asked.

"Mom you need to talk to Jeff and tell him what's going on" Hayley said.

"I know I'll go and see him later I can't right now it's too confusing" Trish said.

"Ok mom I just want you to know if you do wanna be with him again I'd be fine with it" Hayley said.

"I know sweetie I just don't think I can, I can't put my heart through that again he hurt me so bad" Trish said.

"Mom I'm sure dad regrets it everyday, if he could take it back he would" Hayley said.

"Hayley please" Trish said.

"Sorry mom I'll just go inside and help grandma" Hayley said.

"Ok sweetie I'm just gonna take a walk to clear my head I'll be home soon" Trish said.

"Ok bye mom" Hayley said and hugged her.

While Trish was walking she saw Jeff sitting by the water he looked so sad she wanted to carry on walking but she couldn't she just stood there watching him.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna sit down" Jeff said knowing Trish was there.

"Huh how did you know" Trish said.

"I can sense it when you're near me" Jeff said.

"Really I guess you're the only one who really knows me" Trish said.

"Trish why did you run" Jeff asked.

"This is just moving too fast I wanna trust you I really do I just don't want my heart broken again" Trish said.

"Trish I promise you I will never break your heart again I lost you once I'm not gonna lose you again, you and Hayley are the most important things in my life" Jeff said.

"Jeff I wish things were different" Trish said.

"Me too if I could go back in time I would never of let you go" Jeff said.

"Please Jeff don't" Trish said trying to stop the tears falling from her eyes.

"Trish I never once stopped loving you, you we're always in my heart, not a day went by where I didn't think about you" Jeff said.

"Jeff please stop" Trish said unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Trish I'm so sorry for everything please can you find it in your heart to forgive me" Jeff said pulling Trish into his arms.

"Jeff I forgive you for leaving me when I needed you the most but I can't be with you I really wish I could but it's just too hard I'm sorry" Trish said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about I did this to us not you and I know one day we'll be together again" Jeff said.

"How do you know that" Trish asked.

"I can feel it in my heart we're meant to be together and I know you feel it too and when your ready to be with me I'll be waiting, I'll wait forever to be with you" Jeff said.

"Jeff I have to go" Trish said and ran again.

"Trish I'll be here I'm not going anywhere I can't lose you again" Jeff yelled after her.

"When Trish got home she went straight to her room this was just too much for her and she couldn't let them see her like this she just wanted to be on her own. While she was laying on her bed she remembered what being with Jeff felt like.

**_Flashback_**

**_Jeff and Trish was on there way back from the movies and it started raining._**

**_"Come on we're gonna get soaked" Trish said._**

**_"Dance with me" Jeff asked and pulled her into his arms._**

**_"Jeff are you crazy it's raining" Trish said._**

**_"That's what will make it special dancing in the rain" Jeff said._**

**_"Jeff we'll catch pneumonia" Trish said._**

**_"Please" Jeff pleaded._**

**_"Ok but your crazy" Trish said._**

**_"We can be crazy together" Jeff said._**

**_While they we're dancing Trish still couldn't believe they we're dancing in the middle of the street in the rain._**

**_"So what are you thinking about Miss Stratus" Jeff asked._**

**_"How can anyone be this happy" Trish said._**

**_"I'm always happy when I with you I feel like I can do anything with you by my side" Jeff said._**

**_"Jeff I" Trish started to say when Jeff kissed her like he never kissed her before._**

**_"I've wanted to do that for the last five minutes your looking really hot standing in the rain" Jeff said and Trish kissed him._**

**_"You're not too bad yourself" Trish said._**

**_"I love you" Jeff said._**

**_"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him._**

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 16 **

A couple of days later Trish was sitting on the porch all she could think about was Jeff he really was trying to make it up to her, he was really trying to be a great father to Hayley. Then Terry came and sat next to her breaking her out of thought.

"Hi daddy" Trish said.

"Hi so where's Hayley today" Terry asked.

"She's out with Jeff she needs to get to know him" Trish said.

"So how do you feel about it" Terry asked.

"I'm happy she needs to know him" Trish said.

"It must be hard seeing him after he abandoned you" Terry asked.

"He's not the only one" Trish said.

"Trish I know I never told you how I felt about what happened, I know I haven't been here for you and I'm sorry. I was hurt you were my little girl you weren't ready to be a mom" Terry said.

"Dad please don't" Trish said.

"Let me finish please, you are a great mother and I was wrong you have raised a wonderful girl" Terry said.

"Thanks daddy" Trish said and hugged him.

"Hi mom, grandpa dad bought me a new guitar look" Hayley said rushing over.

"That's great sweetie, Jeff you didn't have to do that' Trish said.

"I know I wanted too, tomorrow we're gonna get started on that record, I best be off" Jeff said.

"Bye dad" Hayley said and hugged him.

"Bye Jeff" Trish said.

"Jeff can I talk to you a minute" Terry asked.

"Uh ok" Jeff said shocked.

"I wonder what grandpa wants to talk to dad about" Hayley asked as Jeff and Terry walked off.

"Me too but I hope it's good they don't get on" Trish said.

"Me too" Hayley said.

After walking for what seemed like forever but it was only a couple of minutes Jeff broke the silence

"So uh what did you want to talk to me about" Jeff asked nervously.

"Relax I just wanted to ask you what your intentions are with my girls" Terry asked.

"Huh!" Jeff asked.

"Jeff what are your plans" Terry asked.

"I wanna be there for them" Jeff said.

"What like you was before" Terry asked.

"I'm sorry about that but I love your daughter so much it hurts, Trish and Hayley are the best things that's ever happened to me" Jeff said.

"I'm glad coz my daughter still loves you I can see it, but you hurt her real bad" Terry said.

"I know that, I'm sorry if I had only known this wouldn't have happened" Jeff said.

"What do you mean" Terry asked.

"It's nothing" Jeff said.

"Jeff if there's something your hiding you need to tell her this maybe you're only way back in" Terry said.

"Sir I have to tell her when the times right" Jeff said.

"I'll help you coz you three need to be a family" Terry said.

"Thanks sir" Jeff said feeling like a kid again.

"And another thing if you break there hearts again I'll kill you" Terry said.

"Sir I promise you I would never wanna course pain to Trish and Hayley again I love them to much" Jeff said.

"Well I best be going back coz they'll be wondering where I am" Terry said.

"Ok thanks sir" Jeff said.

"Jeff please call me Terry" Terry said.

"Ok bye Terry" Jeff said.

Then Terry went back to the house and Trish was sitting on the porch.

"So what did you and Jeff talk about" Trish asked.

"I just had a chat with him about you and Hayley" Terry said.

"Dad!" Trish said.

"Don't worry I think he's a good guy" Terry said.

"Really" Trish asked.

"Trish why don't you want to be with him I know you love him" Terry asked.

"I just can't dad I'm scared to get my heart broken again" Trish said.

"Trish you can't go your whole life running scared you need to take a chance at love again" Terry said.

"I don't think I can" Trish said.

"Trish you deserve to have true love, that's what you and Jeff have, I know he hurt you but I bet he regrets what he did" Terry said.

"Mom grandpa's right, dad loves you and I know you love him, I just want you to be happy" Hayley said.

"What if it doesn't work" Trish asked.

"Then at least you tried and you wouldn't live with the what ifs" Terry said.

"Ok your right I need to be with him" Trish said.

"Good luck mom not that your gonna need it" Hayley said.

"Thanks sweetie, daddy and hugged them.

Then Trish went to Jeff's house and there was a woman there.

"Hello who are you" Trish asked.

"Hello who are you" the lady asked.

"I asked first" Trish said.

"I'm Maria, Jeff's girlfriend" Maria said.

"Huh!" Trish said shocked.

"So who are you" Maria asked.

"It doesn't matter" Trish said and ran off.

Then she bumped into Jeff.

"Trish baby what's wrong" Jeff asked.

"Stay away from me" Trish said and slapped him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews sorry I haven't been updating often I've been really busy at college I'm gonna try and update once a week.

**Chapter 17 **

After Trish left Jeff just stood there in shock at what just happened.

"Babe what's wrong" Maria asked as she approached him.

"Huh" Jeff said shocked.

"Jeff what's wrong" Maria asked.

"Maria what are you doing here" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I want us to get back together" Maria said.

"I can't" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm sorry about what I did I never meant to hurt you" Maria said.

"Maria it's ok" Jeff said.

"So we can get back together" Maria asked hopefully.

"We can't" Jeff said.

"Why?" Maria asked.

"I'm sorry but I love someone else" Jeff said.

"Oh so while I've been at home thinking I'd made a mistake you're here screwing someone else" Maria asked getting angry.

"It's not like that I never cheated on you, I've known this girl my whole life and she's the mother of my daughter" Jeff said.

"What you have a child since when" Maria asked shocked at what she was hearing.

"I only just found out" Jeff said.

"How do you even know if this kid is yours" Maria asked.

"I just know, Trish is my soul mate I love her and my daughter more than anything in this world" Jeff said.

"What about me we've been together for two years" Maria asked.

"I'm sorry Maria but my heart as always been with Trish I just didn't know it until now and hey you were the one cheating on me with Paul" Jeff said.

"I can't believe this is happening" Maria said.

"I'm sorry Maria but I have to go" Jeff said.

"So what am I supposed to do know I came here to be with you" Maria said.

"Maria we haven't been right for a long time now we both need to be with people we love and you must have loved Paul a lot to cheat on me go and be with him" Jeff said.

When Trish got home Hayley was sitting on the porch playing her guitar.

"Mom what's wrong" Hayley asked when she saw her mom crying.

"It's nothing" Trish said.

"Mom please tell me why your crying" Hayley asked.

"Ok when I got over there, there was a woman over there" Trish said.

"What do you mean" Hayley asked confused.

"The woman said she was Jeff's girlfriend" Trish said.

"What I can't believe this why would he lie to us" Hayley asked.

"I don't know sweetie" Trish said as she saw Jeff coming towards them "Hayley I can't handle this right now" Trish said and went inside.

"Jeff stay away from mom and me I'm not gonna let you break her heart again" Hayley said.

"It's not what it looked like" Jeff said.

"Save it I really believed you but you're just a liar and you hurt people" Hayley said.

"Hayley please just hear me out" Jeff pleaded.

"Just stay away for me and momma" Hayley said and rushed inside.

Jeff didn't know what to do he'd lost the two most important people in his life and he didn't do anything wrong he had to fix this he couldn't lose them again.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 18**

After Jeff left he went to see Matt and Amy was there.

"How could you" Amy asked as she slapped him.

"You don't understand this is all one big misunderstanding" Jeff said.

"Well you better explain coz I'm really pissed at you how could you try and get back with Trish if your still with Maria" Amy said.

"I'm not with Maria I haven't been for a while" Jeff said.

"That's what I thought so why was she at your house" Amy asked.

"Maria wanted to get back together with me but I told her I couldn't coz I love Trish" Jeff said.

"Dam well you need to tell Trish" Amy said.

"I tried but they won't talk to me I can't believe this is happening" Jeff said.

"Don't worry Jeff I'll go and talk to them you need to go home and think of something to try and get them back" Amy said.

"Ok thanks Amy" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry for slapping you" Amy said.

"It's ok I deserved it" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'll ring you later" Amy said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

Then Amy went to see Trish and Hayley answered the door.

"Hi Amy what's up" Hayley asked.

"Hi Hayley is your mom in" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'll just get her, mom Amy's here for you" Hayley said.

"Hi Amy" Trish said.

"Trish we need to talk, Hayley you as well" Amy said.

"Ok lets go to my room" Trish said.

"Trish I spoke to Jeff and he's not with Maria she came back here to get back together with him but he said he couldn't coz he loved you" Amy said.

"Really he said that" Trish asked.

"Trish, Jeff loves you he's always loved you" Amy said.

"I don't know anymore maybe we're not meant to be together" Trish said.

"Trish that's not true" Amy said.

"Amy every time something happens if it's not Candice it's other girls I just can't" Trish said.

"Amy we have to tell her" Hayley said.

"We can't that's up too Jeff" Amy said.

"Tell me what" Trish asked wondering what was going on.

"It's about dad and Candice" Hayley said.

"Hayley we can't Jeff has to do it" Amy said.

"Amy, Jeff's never gonna tell mom" Hayley said.

"Ok what the hell is going on and why won't Jeff tell me" Trish asked.

"Amy we have too" Hayley said.

"Trish go and speak to Jeff" Amy said.

"Why what is going on" Trish asked.

"Trish if you go to Jeff he'll tell you" Amy said.

"Ok but if he don't one of you better get talking" Trish said.

"Mom good luck" Hayley said.

Then Trish went to see Jeff.

"Trish please believe me we're not together anymore" Jeff pleaded.

"I know Amy told me, I really don't know what's going on I'm so confused but Hayley was saying how I needed to know something and Amy said to come and talk to you, what is going on Jeff" Trish asked.

Then Jeff told her about Candice and everything.

"Oh my god I can't believe this why, why would she do that, Jeff I'm so sorry" Trish said.

"Trish this is not your fault, I'm so sorry I believed her I should have been there for you and Hayley all these years" Jeff said.

"Jeff I know you would have been if it wasn't for that bitch, so if I wouldn't have come home you would never have known" Trish asked.

"No, all these years Matt and Amy gave me hell about doing that to you and not being there for Hayley and even tho I was hurt at what I thought you'd done I never told them. I'd rather them think of me as a dead beat, than think of you as a liar and a cheat" Jeff said.

"Jeff thanks for doing that for me but I swear to you I never cheated on you" Trish said.

"I know you didn't, I should have always known that you wouldn't but I was an idiot" Jeff said.

"So what are we gonna do now" Trish asked.

"Trish I'll understand if you don't wanna be with me but I would really love it if you gave us another go" Jeff said.

"I'd love to, that's why I came over earlier to give us another go" Trish said.

"How about we go and have diner or something" Jeff asked.

"I'd like that" Trish said.

"Ok I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight" Jeff said.

"Ok well I best be heading home" Trish said.

"I'll walk you if you like" Jeff asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Thanks Jeff I'd like that" Trish said.

When they got to Trish's parents place Hayley was sitting on the porch.

"Daddy I'm sorry about what I said" Hayley said.

"Don't worry princess" Jeff said and hugged her.

"Dad do you wanna watch a movie with us" Hayley asked.

"I'd love to but its up to your mom" Jeff said.

"I'll go and make the popcorn" Trish said.

"Is that a yes" Hayley asked.

"Yes of course" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 19**

"Mom, dad I just thought I'd let you know I really wanna move here" Hayley said during the movie.

"Ok why" Trish asked.

"Mom our home is here now, dad's here and I really wanna get to know my family" Hayley said.

"Ok so what about our home" Trish asked.

"We can sell it and buy a place here" Hayley said.

"You've really thought of this ha" Trish asked.

"Yeah and dad can help me with my music" Hayley said.

"Of course princess" Jeff said.

"Mom see it makes sense" Hayley said.

"Ok I guess we're moving back here" Trish said.

"Yes thanks mom, so I picked a place it's a two bedroom and it's just in town" Hayley said all excited.

"Ok how did you know I'd say yes" Trish asked.

"Mom I know you" Hayley said.

"I just thought I'd let you two know I'm quiting the WWE" Jeff said.

"Jeff you can't you love wrestling" Trish said.

"I do but not as much as I love my family" Jeff said.

"Jeff we really can't ask you to do that" Trish said.

"Your not, Trish there is nothing I want more than to be here with you and Hayley I've missed so much I don't wanna miss anymore" Jeff said.

"Wow" Trish said and kissed him.

"How about we continue watching this movie" Hayley said.

"Good idea" Trish said.

"I'll just get some more popcorn" Hayley said.

"Ok sweetie" Trish said.

Then Hayley went to make the popcorn and the phone rang.

"Hi Amy" Hayley said.

"Hi Hayley so have Jeff and Trish made up" Amy asked.

"Yeah dad's here now" Hayley said.

"Well it's about time how about tomorrow we plan something for them" Amy said.

"Ok thanks Amy" Hayley said.

"Hayley I want nothing more than, for them to be together so you can be a family" Amy said.

"Me too well I better go" Hayley said.

"Hayley I'll ring you in the morning" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy" Hayley said.

When Hayley went back into the lounge Trish and Jeff had fallen asleep in each other's arms Hayley smiled so she turned the TV off and went to bed. In the morning Jeff woke up and he couldn't feel his arm. He wanted to move it so bad but Trish looked so perfect sleeping in his arms, he just couldn't wake her. He couldn't believe how he got so lucky to have Trish here with him, he'd gone so long without her. This felt like a dream he never wanted to wake up from, then he kissed her forehead.

"Um good morning Jeff" Trish said as she woke up.

"Good morning angel" Jeff said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mom, dad I made you some breakfast" Hayley said coming in the room.

"Thanks sweetie" Trish said.

"So what would you like to do today" Jeff asked.

"How about we stay here and watch movie's all day" Hayley said.

"That sounds like fun and maybe later before I take your mom out to diner you can come round to my house and get started on that music" Jeff asked.

"I would love to so where are you and mom going" Hayley asked.

"That's a surprise" Jeff said.

"How about after breakfast we head to blockbusters and rent some movies" Trish said.

"Ok cool I'm gonna buy some cookie dough ice cream as well" Hayley said.

"Do you know that's my favorite" Jeff asked.

"Me too mom hates it" Hayley said.

"I know and if I'm right your mom's favorite is chocolate fudge brownie" Jeff said.

"How could you remember that" Trish asked.

"I remember everything" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 20**

After they came back from blockbusters they went into the lounge to watch a movie.

'Mom, dad can we go to the beach tomorrow" Hayley asked.

"Ok sweetie so when are we gonna go home to get our stuff and move into this new place" Trish asked.

"I was thinking we could do that at the weekend and dad can help us" Hayley said.

"Of course princess but we're gonna have to head to the WWE headquarters while we're there so I can retire" Jeff said.

"Jeff why don't you go back for one more match" Trish said.

"Yeah dad I really wanna see you wrestle" Hayley said.

"Ok on the weekend we'll go and see Vince about me retiring and I'll ask for one more match" Jeff said.

"Yes, so dad have you ever one the world title" Hayley asked.

"No princess but I've one other things" Jeff said.

"Jeff wasn't it your dream to be world champ you can't leave with out doing that" Trish said.

"Trish there's more important things in life than wrestling and I've one so much more than a world title I have you and Hayley that's all I need" Jeff said.

"Jeff I just don't want you to regret this what if it doesn't woke out for us" Trish said.

"Trish I'll never regret this you and Hayley are my life now and we're gonna be together forever" Jeff said.

"How do you know that Jeff" Trish asked.

"I've always known, your it for me Trish and I'm never gonna lose you again" Jeff said and Trish kissed him.

"Hum, hum" Hayley said trying to get their attention.

"Sorry sweetie" Trish said as she broke the kiss.

"Mom do I have to go school here" Hayley asked.

"Yes you'll be going to our old school" Trish said.

"Mom do I have to" Hayley asked.

"Yes you do but you've still got the rest of summer so you don't need to worry about school just yet" Trish said.

"Ok mom but I still think it would be best if I just left school and concentrated on my music" Hayley said.

"No way you need a high school education" Trish said.

"Your mom's right princess I never really took school seriously but I was lucky I had wrestling if I didn't have that I'd be struggling to get by now you need school" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll go, so are we gonna watch this movie now" Hayley asked.

"Ok I'll just make the popcorn" Trish said.

"I'll help you" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" Trish said as they went in the kitchen.

"So where's you parents" Jeff asked.

"They went to stay with grandma for a few days she's not well" Trish said.

"Cool so you have this house all by yourself" Jeff asked.

"Yeah why" Trish asked.

"No reason just asking, so will you come to watch my last match" Jeff asked.

"I don't know" Trish said.

"Please Trish I really want you to be there" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll go and anyway I don't think Hayley will let me stay at home" Trish said.

"True she's stubborn just like her mother" Jeff said.

"Hey" Trish said.

"What you know I'm right" Jeff said.

"Ok maybe but your pretty stubborn too" Trish said.

"True maybe she gets it from both of us" Jeff said.

"I guess, so where are we going tonight" Trish asked.

"That's a surprise" Jeff said.

"Please tell me" Trish asked.

"Nope you just have to wait and see but I'm pretty sure your gonna like it" Jeff said.

"Ok I trust you" Trish said.

"What is taking you so long I'm bored just sitting there" Hayley asked coming into the kitchen.

"Sorry sweetie here's the popcorn" Trish said.

"Ok come on" Haley said.

Then they they went into the lounge.

"I can't believe I'm watching another chick flick" Jeff said.

"Hey you said you weren't fussed at what I chose" Trish said.

"Mom, dad's got a point how many times have you seen this movie we all know what happens at the end they end up happy ever after real life aint like the movies" Hayley said.

"Well I like it the ending is so romantic how can you not love it right before he's about to marry that woman his true love tells him she loves him and she'll play him for his heart" Trish said.

"The only good thing about it, is the basketball" Jeff said.

"Jeff you've never even seen it" Trish said.

"Ok so I haven't but the films called love and basketball there's bound to be some basketball in it or is it all lovey dovey" Jeff asked.

"You know what just watch it before you judge, it might surprise you" Trish said.

"Ok I'll watch it" Jeff said.

"Towards the end of the movie Trish saw Jeff crying and she smiled.

"What" Jeff asked wiping his eyes.

"You come here" Trish said and hugged him.

"Ok you were right it was a good movie in the end he got his girl" Jeff said.

"See I told you, you'd like it you big baby" Trish said.

"What I felt his pain he let the girl go coz of his pride and he got her back that's sort of like us" Jeff said.

"Ok I guess it is" Trish said.

"Dad are we going to your house now to do my music" Hayley asked.

"Yeah ok come on" Jeff said.

"You two go I'm gonna get ready for our date but can you at least tell me what shoes I can where" Trish asked.

"Where whats comfortable" Jeff said.

"Ok bye sweetie have fun" Trish said.

"Bye mom I'm gonna stay at Amy and Matt's place tonight" Hayley said and hugged her.

"Ok sweetie" Trish said.

"I'll see you later" Jeff said.

"I look forward to it" Trish said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 21**

Trish had just finished getting ready when she herd a knock on the door.

"I'm coming" Trish yelled down the stairs.

"Babe you look, you look wow" Jeff said as Trish opened the door.

"Why thank you, so where are we going" Trish asked.

"That's a surprise but I promise you, you'll love it, shall we" Jeff said as held out his hand.

"We shall" Trish said and took his hand.

After they had been walking for what seemed like an hour but really only 20 minutes Trish was getting tired.

"I knew I shouldn't have worm heels" Trish said.

"Babe I told you to wear something comfortable" Jeff said.

"I know that Jeff but you always say that, if I had known you were taking me on a really long walk I would have worn trainers" Trish said.

"Why didn't you wear trainers" Jeff asked.

"With this dress babe" Trish said.

"Ok I think I get you, you wear shoes that make you look good but not comfortable" Jeff said.

"Ok that sounds a bit silly when you say it like that, but yes that's it really so how long now if we don't stop walking soon my feet are gonna drop off" Trish said.

"Would you like me to carry you" Jeff asked.

"That's so sweet but no if I could just have a hint on where we're going that would be great" Trish asked.

"We're almost there" Jeff said.

"Jeff I didn't know they had restaurants near the basketball court" Trish said.

"They don't" Jeff said.

"Ok so why are we hear" Trish asked.

"Ok, so you know how we first got together" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I remember I was sitting down on the bench reading my book when you came over from playing basketball and you asked me out" Trish said.

"Right and you said no" Jeff said.

"I didn't say no, we were friends I didn't wanna ruin that" Trish said.

"Yeah ok so what did I do" Jeff asked.

"You came over with burgers and said this is our first official date, coz one day Trish Stratus I'm gonna marry you. I didn't know what to say you were so persistent and sweet I couldn't say no after that" Trish said.

"And I'm glad you didn't, that's the day I fell in love with you. I couldn't believe someone as smart and pretty as you wanted to go out with someone like me. I was just a punk on the basketball team who loved wrestling to much it wasn't healthy" Jeff said.

"Jeff I loved wrestling as well and lets be real you were the most good looking guy in school, you were captain of the basketball team I would say I was pretty lucky too" Trish said.

"Ok we were both pretty lucky, so I was the best looking guy in school ah" Jeff asked.

"Ok big head, where are we going" Trish asked.

"Ok we're here" Jeff said quite load.

"Ok Jeff there's nothing here except darkness" Trish said.

"We're here" Jeff yelled.

"Jeff you just said that, whats going on and why are you yelling" Trish asked.

"Babe I'll be right back" Jeff said.

"Ok your acting really strange" Trish said.

Then Jeff took off he was gonna kill his brother all he had to do was turn on the lights. Jeff went to where Matt was and he was kissing Amy.

"Hu hum" Jeff said annoyed.

"Oh hey Jeff" Amy said.

"Matt all I asked you to do was turn on the lights now your gonna have to wait two minutes while I rush back to Trish who's probably thinking god knows what" Jeff said.

"Ok man we're sorry" Matt said.

"I'm sure you are" Jeff said as they burst out laughing. "Ok now can I trust you to turn on the lights" Matt said.

"Yes Jeff" Matt said.

"Ok I'll see you later" Jeff said.

Then he rushed back to Trish.

"Jeff what is this all about" Trish asked.

"You'll see" Jeff said.

Then all these lights came on and the bench where they had their first date was set up for a romantic meal.

"I can't believe you did this" Trish said and kissed him.

"You like" Jeff asked.

"This is the nicest thing you've ever done for me, how did you have time to do this" Trish said.

"Ok it wasn't all me I had a little help from, Matt, Amy and Hayley" Jeff said.

"I'll have to thank them so what are we having" Trish asked.

"Come sit down" Jeff said as he lit the candles.

"So how did you get permission for this" Trish asked.

"You need permission" Jeff asked.

"Jeff you put lights up" Trish asked.

"Oh I didn't know are well, I doubt we'll get in trouble I'm a celebrity" Jeff said.

"Ok your right but if they do come I'm gonna act like I don't know you" Trish said as she laughed.

"I'm hurt would you wait for me" Jeff asked clutching his chest.

"Maybe I would have to think about that one" Trish joked.

"I've missed this me and you having fun like we used to" Jeff said.

"Me too, I'm so glad I came home and was given this opportunity to be here with you again" Trish said.

"Trish I'm never leaving you and Hayley again, your stuck with me now" Jeff said.

"That's good coz we don't wanna lose you either" Trish said.

"I love you Trish Stratus and I always have" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 22**

A few days later Jeff, Trish and Hayley were on their way to Raw live in Atlanta, where Jeff was gonna speak to Vince about retiring.

"Jeff are you sure it's ok for us to be here" Trish asked.

"Yeah it's fine your allowed your family with you and hey I want you too meet my friends" Jeff said.

"Ok so where are Hayley and I gonna sit during your match" Trish asked.

"I got you two front row seats" Jeff said.

"Cool do you know this is my first wrestling event live" Trish said.

"Really" Jeff asked shocked.

"Yeah after I left I stopped watching it wasn't the same for me anymore" Trish said.

"Was that because of me" Jeff asked.

"Yeah without you it just wasn't the same for me anymore" Trish said.

"Trish I'm so sorry and I know that if you'd stuck to wrestling you'd be in the WWE now" Jeff said.

"Yeah Maybe" Trish said.

"Mom, dad what are we gonna do after the show" Hayley asked.

"We can go and grab a bite to eat before we head back to the hotel" Jeff said.

"Dad tomorrow can we go shopping" Hayley asked.

"Ok and after we can go to your place to get your stuff" Jeff said.

"Ok cool so what time are you meeting Vince" Trish asked.

"In about 5 minutes" Jeff said.

"Do you want us to come with you" Trish asked.

"No that's ok why don't you and Hayley have a walk around and see what backstage of wrestlings like" Jeff said.

"Ok we'll see you later" Trish said and kissed him.

"See you later dad" Hayley said.

"Bye princess" Jeff said and hugged her.

Then Jeff went to see Vince.

"Hi Jeff it's good to have you back there's something I need to talk to you about" Vince said.

"Ok what is it" Jeff asked.

"At Armageddon your gonna be facing Triple H and Edge for the WWE Title" Vince said.

"Vince there's something I need to tell you" Jeff said.

"Ok in a minute I haven't finished" Vince said.

"Ok carry on" Jeff said.

"We're gonna make you champ which you will be heading into the Royal Rumble. Where you will feud with Edge leading into a championship match going into Wrestlemania" Vince said.

"Wow" Jeff said shocked.

"I thought you'd be happy so what is it you wanted to tell me" Vince asked.

"I huh Vince I gotta go can I come and speak to you later" Jeff asked.

"Of course we need to finish the arrangements for your title reign" Vince said.

"Thanks Vince" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went to find Trish and Hayley and he saw them talking with Dave Batista.

"Hi Dave" Jeff said.

"Hi Jeff so did Vince tell you" Dave asked.

"Yeah" Jeff said.

"I'm happy for you man you deserve it" Dave said.

"Thanks Dave, Trish Hayley I need to talk to you a minute" Jeff asked.

"Ok, Dave it was nice meeting you" Trish said.

"You too I'll see you later Jeff bye Trish, Hayley" Dave said.

"Bye Dave" Hayley said.

"He's a really nice guy" Trish said.

"I know he's one of my best friends" Jeff said.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us" Trish asked.

"Vince is making me champ" Jeff said.

"Babe that's awesome, when" Trish asked.

"Armageddon" Jeff said.

"Isn't that on Sunday" Trish asked.

"Yeah" Jeff said.

"Wow that's awesome I'm so proud of you" Trish said.

"Trish, Vince wants me to remain champ for along time he wants me to feud with Edge until Wrestlemania" Jeff said.

"Wow ok did you tell him you were retiring" Trish asked.

"Not yet I wanted to speak to you about this first" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I want you to do what you want to do, if you want to do this do it you have my support 100 percent" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Jeff said and kissed her.

"Go get em dad" Hayley said.

"Thanks princess" Jeff said.

"This is so cool my dad's gonna be world champion" Hayley said.

"So how would you and Hayley like to be on the road with me until I retire" Jeff asked.

"We'd love to but when are you retiring" Trish asked.

"Wrestlemania come with me I'm gonna take you to meet Vince and we can tell him together" Jeff said.

Then they went to see Vince.

"Hi Vince this is my girl Trish and our daughter Hayley" Jeff said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you, so Jeff we need to talk about what's gonna happen" Vince said.

"Ok Vince I need to tell you something" Jeff said.

"Ok what is it" Vince asked.

"I'm gonna retire from wrestling at Wrestlemania" Jeff said.

"Why" Vince asked shocked.

"I need too, I wanna be with my family" Jeff said.

"Ok I can understand that, but Jeff this is the peak of your career" Vince said.

"I know that Vince but I've missed so much of Hayley's life and I've only just got Trish back I don't wanna be away from them ever again" Jeff said.

"Ok you can retire but only if this is what you really want to do and you can come back whenever you want" Vince said.

"Thanks Vince, Trish and Hayley are gonna be on the road with me until I retire" Jeff said.

"Ok Trish, Hayley I hope you have fun bye Jeff I'll speak to you later" Vince said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner I've been really busy at college.

**Chapter 23**

After the show Trish and Hayley went backstage and Hayley saw Jeff talking with Randy Orton.

"Dad you was awesome" Haley said as she ran over to them.

"Thanks princess" Jeff said and hugged her.

"So you must be Hayley it's nice to meet you I'm Randy" Randy said.

"Hi Randy" Hayley said.

"Jeff thank you for bringing us that show was amazing" Trish said as she came over.

"Thanks babe" Jeff said and kissed her.

"Dad, mom can we go now I'm hungry" Hayley said.

"Yeah ok, Randy we'll catch you later" Jeff said.

"Yeah ok but you best come over tomorrow Torrie will kill me if I don't invite you over" Jeff said.

"Ok we'll be there" Jeff said as Randy walked away.

"Ok who's that" Trish asked.

"That's my best friend Randy Orton his wife Torrie's just had a baby and they've invited us over tomorrow" Jeff said.

"Ok that's sounds like fun I really wanna meet all your friends if we're gonna be on the road with you" Trish said.

"Dad does everyone know about me" Hayley asked.

"All my closest friends do but if you want we can tell the world next week on Raw" Jeff said.

"No dad that's ok I don't want to be famous just yet" Hayley said.

"Ok then whenever you are just tell me" Jeff asked.

"Come on lets go get something to eat" Trish said.

"I know this really great Mexican restaurant just around the corner from here" Jeff said.

"Sounds good lets go I'm starving" Trish said.

"Dad do you like Edge" Hayley asked.

"The character or the man" Jeff asked.

"Huh" Hayley said.

"Ok the Edge you see in the ring is pretty much the same guy backstage Edge is a creep and so is Adam" Jeff said.

"Dad I'm confused who's Adam" Hayley asked.

"Princess Adam is Edge, Edge is his wrestling name" Jeff said.

"Oh ok, dad why don't you have a wrestling name" Hayley asked.

"I used to before I was in the WWE, they just wanted me and Matt to be known as the Hardy boys using are real names" Jeff said.

"Oh I think it would be cool if you had a wrestling name" Hayley said.

"Well if you can come up with one I'll use it how about that" Jeff said.

"Ok cool" Hayley said.

"Come on you two and Hayley what's with all the interest in wrestling all of a sudden' Trish asked.

"Mom my dad's a wrestler and hello did you not see it, it was amazing dad I can see why you love it" Hayley said.

"Hayley it's not all roses you can get hurt Amy once broke her neck" Jeff said.

"Really, dad I don't think I want to do it anymore" Hayley said.

"Hayley I think the world needs to hear you sing but if you wanna give this a go I'll teach you" Jeff said.

"No that's ok dad I'd much prefer to do music" Hayley said.

"Ok if your sure" Jeff asked.

"Positive" Hayley said.

While they were eating Edge came in and went over to them.

"Hey Jeff so who's this" Edge asked.

"Hi so you must be Edge" Trish asked.

"Yeah I am babe so what are you doing with this loser" Edge asked.

"You're the loser creep" Hayley said.

Now, now that's no way to speak to the WWE champ" Edge said.

"Ha you won't be for long" Hayley said.

"Jeff don't you think she's a bit young for you" Edge asked.

"You wanna shut your mouth" Jeff said.

"And who's gonna stop me" Edge asked.

"Me" Hayley said and slapped him.

"Hayley" Trish said shocked.

"What he can't talk to me or dad like that" Hayley said.

"Well, well, well Jeff has a daughter, you kept that quite" Edge asked.

"Adam you need to shut up" Jeff said.

"You tell him dad, so Edge you sad about losing that title coz my dad's gonna beat you" Hayley said.

"In your dreams princess, he's a screw up nothing goes right for that loser you call a father" Edge said.

Then Jeff hit him "come on lets go" Jeff said.

Then they went back to the hotel.

"Dad why is that man like that" Hayley asked.

"Who knows" Jeff said.

"Jeff are you ok" Trish asked.

"I'm ok now that I've got you two, I'm not a screw up not anymore" Jeff said.

"I know you're not Jeff and soon the world will know it when you become champion" Trish said.

"Mom, dad I'm gonna go and get some sleep" Hayley said.

"Goodnight princess" Jeff said.

"Goodnight sweetie how about in the morning before we go to Randy's place we go shopping" Trish asked.

"I'd like that night mom" Hayley said.

"Babe I'm just gonna watch some TV before bed" Jeff said.

"Ok would you mind if I join you" Trish asked.

"I was hoping you would" Jeff said.

During the movie Trish fell asleep while lying on top of him and Jeff thought this is how it should always be. After watching her sleep for what seemed like hours Jeff finally fell asleep.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 24 **

The next day Hayley went into the hotel lounge and found her parents asleep on the couch. They looked so cute she couldn't help but take a picture and the flash woke them up.

"Huh what time is it" Trish asked startled.

"10 o' clock I made breakfast if you want any" Hayley said.

"I'm starving" Jeff said.

"Ok come on lets go" Trish said getting off Jeff.

"Mom dad you must be tired it couldn't have been comfortable sleeping on the couch" Hayley said.

"I slept great Jeff you make a wonderful bed" Trish said.

"Thanks" Jeff said.

"Are you ok it couldn't have been too comfortable for you" Trish asked.

"I've never slept better in all my life that's how I should always sleep with you in my arms" Jeff said.

"Ah Jeff" Trish said and kissed him.

"Come on let's eat the food's getting cold" Hayley said.

After breakfast they went shopping.

"Babe can you help me pick out something for the baby I wouldn't know the first thing to buy" Jeff asked.

"Of course I'll help our we buying for a boy or girl" Trish asked.

"A boy" Jeff said.

"Ok cool come on" Trish said.

"Dad, mom loves shopping" Hayley said.

"I see nothing's changed there then" Jeff said.

"Hey I'm not that bad" Trish said.

"Right mom ok" Hayley said.

"Ok so I like to shop what's wrong with that and can we go now" Trish said.

"Mom dad I'll meet you here in half an hour" Hayley said when they got to the mall.

"Ok have you got any money" Trish asked.

"Yeah dad gave me some earlier" Hayley said.

"Ok we'll see you soon" Trish said.

"Bye mom dad" Hayley said as she walked off.

"Jeff you really need to stop spoiling her" Trish said.

"I know it's just hard I've missed so much" Jeff said.

"I know Jeff but you can't buy her" Trish said.

"I know I'll try to say no" Jeff said.

"Jeff she loves you I don't think it matter to her if you had money or not" Trish said.

"I know I just wish I was there from the beginning" Jeff said.

"I know you do but at least you're here now" Trish said.

"You and Hayley are the best things that's ever happened to me I'm gonna make it up to the both of you for not being there all these years" Jeff said.

"Jeff you're here now that's all that matters" Trish said.

"Trish when I leave the WWE will you and Hayley come and live with me" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I would love too it's just too soon" Trish said.

"That's ok whenever you're ready" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" Trish said.

After shopping they went to Randy and Torrie's house.

"Hey Randy" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff, Trish, Hayley come in" Randy said.

When they went inside Torrie was there feeding the baby.

"Hey Torrie how's little man" Jeff asked.

"Jeff" Torrie said and hugged him.

"I've missed you too" Jeff said.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter" Torrie said and slapped him on the arm.

"Huh I" Jeff said.

"So you must be Trish" Torrie said cutting Jeff of his rambling.

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Trish said.

"You too, so I take it this is Hayley you look just like Jeff" Torrie said.

"I know isn't it great" Jeff said.

"Shush big head and hold your god son" Torrie said.

"Huh" Jeff said shocked.

"Jeff you're my best friend I can't think of anyone else I want more than for you to be his god father" Torrie asked.

"I'd be honored" Jeff said and took RJ from Torrie. "Hey little man how about we leave these girl to talk while we go outside and shoot some hoops" Jeff said.

"Don't you think he's a bit young" Torrie asked.

"Ok your right we'll just go and watch the big game on TV, Randy you still got the big screen TV right" Jeff asked.

"Yeah of course come on lets go" Randy said.

"So you're gonna be on the road with Jeff" Torrie asked.

"Yeah until he retires" Trish said.

"I'm glad I'm really happy for Jeff" Torrie said.

"So you and Jeff are pretty close" Trish asked.

"Yeah he's like my brother I've known him for about ten years, you know he talked about you" Torrie said.

"Really" Trish asked.

"Yeah you were his true love" Torrie said.

"Wow he said that" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I know why you left Jeff told me and he was an arse for believing her" Torrie said.

"I never cheated on Jeff" Trish said.

"I know you didn't and so does Jeff now, he's a good man Trish he's an idiot but he's a good idiot" Torrie said and they burst out laughing.

"Are you a wrestler" Hayley asked.

"Yeah I'm out right now coz I've just had a baby but I'll be back soon" Torrie said.

"It must be really cool to wrestle" Hayley asked.

"It is but it's also hard you can get injured and you're away from your family. I can see why Jeff wants to leave, he love wrestling but he's never happier than when he is at home. I think that why he left for three years a few years ago" Torrie said.

"He's left wrestling before" Trish asked shocked.

"Yeah in 2003 didn't he tell you" Torrie asked.

"No not yet" Trish said.

"Yeah he wanted to be at home more and do other stuff" Torrie said.

"I never thought Jeff would ever leave" Trish said.

"Hey Torrie oh it's you" Maria said as she came in the room and saw the girl Jeff left her for.

"Hi" Trish said.

"Torrie what's she doing here" Maria asked.

"Maria she's Jeff's girlfriend and I won't to get to know her and Hayley what is your problem" Torrie asked.

"My problem, my problem is her at least I know why now Jeff wore that stupid ring around his neck" Maria said.

"I think it's time you leave" Torrie said.

"What ring what the hell is going on" Trish thoughts.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 25**

"Torrie what was she going on about a ring" Trish asked after Maria left.

"Trish, Jeff where's a ring around his neck on a chain" Torrie said.

"Why" Trish asked.

"When I asked him about it he said it was for someone special you should talk to him about it" Torrie said.

"I will thanks Torrie" Trish said.

"Torrie RJ's a sleep" Jeff said as he came in the room.

"Thanks Jeff" Torrie said.

"Jeff we need to talk" Trish said.

"Ok do you wanna go back to the hotel" Jeff asked.

"Yeah that would be best" Trish said.

"It was nice meeting you and Hayley" Torrie said.

"You too" Trish said.

"Jeff I'll ring you later" Torrie said.

"Ok bye Torrie" Jeff said.

When they got back to the hotel Jeff was wondering what Trish wanted to talk to him about.

"Mom, dad I'm gonna go and have a swim I'll be back later" Hayley said.

"Ok sweetie" Trish said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" Jeff asked.

"When we were talking to Torrie your ex girlfriend turned up and said something about a ring" Trish said.

"Oh I huh" Jeff mumbled.

"What ring" Trish asked.

"I huh I" Jeff said in shock.

"Jeff who's ring is it" Trish asked.

"Ok where do I start" Jeff asked.

"How about the beginning" Trish asked.

"Ok you know how on the day of the dance Candice told me about you and Chris" Jeff asked.

"Yeah what's this got to do with a ring" Trish asked.

"Ok before she came over I went shopping with Matt and we stopped by a jewelry store to get Amy a necklace for the dance. While I was in there I saw this ring so I bought it I was gonna propose to you at the dance" Jeff said.

"Oh my god" Trish said shocked.

"I wanted us to be a family you me and the baby I wanted to do things right and make you my wife I had everything planned. Then my world ended when I thought you'd cheated on me, I never had the heart to throw it away I still loved you too much so I put it on a chain and I've worn it ever since" Jeff said.

"Wow, you should have told me" Trish said.

"I know" Jeff said.

"Can I see it" Trish asked.

"Yeah" Jeff said and took the chain off.

"Wow I still can't believe this" Trish said.

"Here you can have it it's yours I bought it for you" Trish said as he gave her the ring.

"Jeff you keep it until the time is right" Trish said.

"Trish I'd ask you to marry me now if I knew you'd say yes" Jeff said.

"I know you would Jeff but it's too soon but I can tell you now if you'd asked me then my answer would have been yes" Trish said.

"I know, do you think you'll ever be ready" Jeff asked.

"One day, Jeff I'm so glad I'm here with you now, you've opened up my heart again I never thought I'd ever find the comfort and stillness I had with you again you make me whole" Trish said.

"Trish I love you so much it hurts I'm never gonna lose you again" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

"Mom, dad try and keep it PG I'm just getting a drink" Hayley said as she came in the room.

Then Trish pulled away from Jeff.

"I think it's time we eat I'm hungry" Trish said.

"Me too" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I damaged my hand so I couldn't really type.

**Chapter 26**

A couple of days later they were back home and Jeff was helping Trish get the new apartment ready.

"Mom do we have to do this we're gonna be on the road with dad so it doesn't matter" Hayley said.

"Hayley it does matter we're not gonna be away the whole time and we can't live in a pig sty coz your too lazy to help" Trish said.

"Ok mom can I go and see Matt and Amy coz I'm bored" Hayley said.

"What about your room" Trish said.

"Dad said he'd do it" Hayley said.

"Jeff" Trish yelled.

"What I wanted to do some artwork in there coz she loves mine at my house" Jeff said.

"Yeah mom so can I go" Hayley asked.

"I guess so but don't be long" Trish said.

"Thanks mom I'll see you later" Hayley said.

"How about a break" Jeff asked.

"No way mister I want this place done by the end of the day" Trish said.

"Ok but after can we do something else" Jeff asked.

"I guess so" Trish said.

After getting all the furniture in Jeff was feeling hungry.

"How about we order a pizza I'm starving" Jeff asked.

"Ok but the kitchen stuff's not unpacked yet" Trish said.

"That's why I suggested pizza you can eat with your hands" Jeff said.

"Ok good point but what about drinks the glasses are still in the boxes" Trish said.

"Ok I'll pop down to the store while you get the pizza" Jeff said.

"Thanks babe what do you want on the pizza" Trish asked.

"Surprise me" Jeff said as he left.

When he got back to the apartment the pizza was just arriving.

"Good timing the foods here" Trish said.

"So I see" Jeff said.

Then they went inside and Jeff went to sit on the floor while Trish served them some drinks.

"Hayley's gonna stay at Matt and Amy's" Trish said as she took a seat.

"That's good so I guess it's just you and me then" Jeff smiled.

"Yes so after this we've got to really work hard I want this place done by morning" Trish said.

"Do we have to I was thinking I could get the TV and couch ready and we could watch a movie" Jeff said.

"Now that does sound perfect but no we need this place ready, I don't like living like this" Trish said.

"Please I promise you I'll have this place done by tomorrow" Jeff said.

"Ok but if it's not I'm moving back with my parents until it is and you won't be able to see me coz I'll tell my dad you wouldn't help with the moving" Trish laughed when she noticed the face he was giving her.

"You have my word so what do you wanna watch" Jeff asked.

"Surprise me while I go to the store and get some popcorn" Trish said and kissed him as she left.

When she got to the store Hayley was there with Matt Junior.

"Hi mom what are you doing here" Hayley asked.

"I came t get some popcorn and snacks what are you doing here" Trish asked.

"We Matt wanted some candy so I said I'd take him to the shop" Hayley said.

"So I see hi Matt how would you like to come over in a few days and we can go to the fair" Trish asked.

"I would love to aunty Trish, is uncle Jeff gonna be there" Matt asked.

"Yeah and if you ask mommy and daddy they can come as well" Trish said.

"Awesome Hayley can you come" Matt asked.

"I'd love too" Hayley said.

"So Matt would you like some ice cream" Trish asked.

"I'd love some, I'm so glad Jeff's with you I like you" Matt said.

"Thanks I like you too" Trish said and hugged him.

"So mom how's the moving in" Hayley asked.

"It's fine you should be helping but as you father said he'd do you bit it's fine" Trish said.

"Well, well if it isn't Trish Stratus" this lady said.

"What in the hell are you doing here" Trish asked.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 27**

Trish couldn't believe she was here after what she did to her family Trish would have been happy if she'd never seen her again.

"Mom who is that" Hayley asked wondering who this woman is.

"It's nobody worth worrying about" Trish said.

"Now, now Trish is that anyway to speak to one of your oldest friends, so you must be Trish's daughter" the lady asked.

"Yeah and who are you" Hayley asked getting annoyed.

"I'm Candice see me and your mom go way back. So Trish what brings you back here" Candice asked.

"I live here not that it's any of your business" Trish said.

"So you're the bitch who lied to my dad" Hayley asked.

"Erm excuse me and who's your father, there was a lot of guys Trish was with in high school" Candice smirked.

"You lying bitch" Hayley said and punched her.

"You bastard" Candice said and lunged for Hayley.

"Hayley go and take Matt other there while I sort this out" Trish said as she stepped in front of Candice preventing her from hitting Hayley.

"But Mom" Hayley said.

"Just go, now Candice if you ever talk to my daughter like that again I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do. We all know the truth, your just a lying two faced bitch who couldn't get what you wanted so you lied" Trish said.

"Whatever" Candice said.

"It's pathetic you see Jeff knows the truth and we're together now and there's nothing you can do about that, so I'm gonna make this real clear for you, stay the hell away from my family" Trish said and went back over to Hayley and Matt.

"Mom come on lets go" Hayley said and they all walked out of the shop.

"Hayley thank you for doing what you did, but you shouldn't have done that" Trish said.

"I know mom but I had to how dare she talk about you like that" Hayley said.

"Aunty Trish are you coming home with us" Matt asked.

"I can't sweetie, uncle Jeff will be wondering where I am" Trish said.

"Ok bye mom and I'll try to control my temper in future" Hayley said.

"Ok I'll see you when you get home" Trish said and hugged them goodbye.

"Hi babe what took you so long" Jeff asked as Trish came in.

Then Trish told him what happened at the store.

"That's my girl" Jeff said proud of the way Hayley did that for Trish.

"Jeff" Trish gasped.

"What you mean to tell me it weren't fun to see Candice get slapped" Jeff asked.

"Ok you have a point, but I don't want Hayley to get in trouble what is Candice presses charges" Trish asked.

"I don't think that's gonna happen Trish, man I wish I could have been there" Jeff said.

"I came so close to hitting her myself, but she's not worth it. She's still the same pathetic girl she was in high school" Trish said.

"So you wanna watch that movie now" Jeff asked.

"Why not but I didn't get the popcorn I was more concerned about Hayley to even think about what I went to the store for.

"That's ok babe, I'm not really hungry" Jeff said as he pulled Trish in his arms.

"Yeah ok, who are you and what have you done to Jeff Hardy" Trish laughed.

"Hey I'm hurt, I don't eat that much" Jeff said.

"Yeah ok" Trish laughed at the face he was giving her.

"Well I need to eat a lot coz I burn up a lot of energy day to day" Jeff said.

"Really how" Trish asked.

"Like this" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I've been really busy with college.

**Chapter 28**

It's been a few months now since Jeff and Trish got back together and they've never been happier, Trish and Hayley have been on the road with him for about a month now and tomorrow one of his dreams was finally gonna come true he was gonna become WWE champion something he's been dreaming off all his life and he got to share it with the two loves of his life Trish and Hayley he couldn't even imagine what his life would be like now if he hadn't found them again.

"Dad you must be really excited about becoming champion" Hayley asked as she came in his dressing room his match was soon and she came to wish him luck.

"Words can not express how I'm feeling right now so where's your mom" Jeff asked.

"Oh mom's watching the John Cena vs Randy Orton fight I came to wish you luck" Hayley said.

"You do know I'm going to win right" Jeff asked.

"I know I just want everything to go well it's gonna be so cool my dad a champion, when I start school again next week people are gonna be so jealous" Hayley said.

"Hayley I just want you to know you and your mom are the best things that's ever happened to me I wanna thank you for coming into my life and I'm gonna try and be the best father you deserve" Jeff said.

"I love you dad and so does mom now go out there and be the best wrestler here" Hayley said and hugged him.

"Ok I'll see you out there I'm just gonna go to curtain" Jeff said.

As Hayley took a seat next to Trish Jeff's music hit and the crowd went crazy.

"Mom do you think dad will miss this" Haley asked as the match started.

"Yeah I think he will maybe one day he'll come back" Trish said knowing if this was her she'd find it hard to leave.

As the match got under way Jeff was dominating everything just seemed to flow right as Jeff was going for the Swanton the Russian guy came down and through Jeff of the top rope.

"Dad" Haley yelled as he looked hurt.

"Hales he'll be fine trust me" Trish said as she saw the concern in her face.

Then Matt came rushing down and attacked the Russian guy as the match went on it seemed as though Triple H was gonna win after hitting Edge the pedigree. Then Jeff went on the top rope and hit the Swanton on Edge knocking Triple H out of the ring he then got the tree count and the crowd went wild, he finally did it the crowd were so happy chanting "Hardy! Hardy!" Jeff was in the ring celebrating with the belt when JR came in the ring to interview him.

"So Jeff how does it feel to be the WWE Champion" JR asked as he'd never seen Jeff so happy.

"This is the best feeling in the world" Jeff said.

"Now I understand you'd like to make an announcement so here take this and good luck" JR said as he handed Jeff the mic and left the ring. He hoped the crowed would still be happy at the news Jeff was gonna give.

"So what can I say I finally did it and I couldn't have done it without you guys you've been with me since day one and I want to thank each and every one of you for joining me on this crazy ride. I don't know if any of you have herd but tonight is my last match" Jeff said as the crowd started chanting stay.

Jeff didn't think this would be so hard but he had to leave coz as much as he loves wrestling he needs to be with Trish and Hayley.

"I love all of you guys but as some of you might now I have a family that need me but never say never, I might come back one day I'm only 31 so you haven't seen the last of me yet. Now there's some one here I'd like to ask a very important question too so Trish would you mind coming into the ring" Jeff asked hoping this went as well as he planned.

"Jeff what are you doing" Trish asked as she got in the ring.

"I wanted to ask you in front of all these people to be my wife, you and Hayley mean the world to me I couldn't imagine my life without you, I love you Trish I always have and I wanna spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me so here I am on my knees asking you to marry the weird guy with funny hair" Jeff said as he took the ring he bought her 16 years ago out of his pocket.

"I don't know what to say" Trish said shocked at what was happening.

"Say yes" the crowed started chanting including Hayley.

"So what do you say" Jeff asked hoping she would because he didn't know if he could take it if she said no.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Hayley rang in the ring and hugged them she was finally having the family she's always wanted.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
